Argents Past
by Writerindreams
Summary: Chris Argent worried about how Gerrard would take him knowing Scott is a warewolf after the dinner that went terribly wrong. When beaten to a pulp, Chris Argent rely's on unexpected people to try save him. Will it be too late? Who will rescue him? What is the secret that Chris Argent had been trying to hide for years since his highschool days at Beacon Hills?
1. Chapter 1

_I always wondered what would happen if Gerrard took it differently with Chris knowing that Scott was an Beta. It seemed a little too smooth for the dinner to happen and nothing except for when Gerrard threatened Scott when he picked his mother up after her shift. So here's my thoughts on if it went down differently._

* * *

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Chris Argent rubbed the bridge of his nose as he stressed over the dinner that had just happened. Gerrard had brought Scott over after the lacrosse game, and to say the dinner was a disaster was an understatement.

"Why couldn't things just go smoothly. Bloody werewolf."

Looking to the side of the bed where Victoria should be, Chris was thankful that his wife was out taking Alison to a late night movie. After Scott left, the silence had continued. Victoria suggested she should take Alison out whilst Chris spoke with his father. It was as if Victoria knew that Gerrard was going to speak to him about Scott. He had no doubt in his mind that his father had worked out who the second Beta is. He knew the Argent's weren't that stupid. What concerned him more was how his father was going to react at Chris knowing himself. So far he had been unable to read the mans expressions. If it was someone lower down in the organisation, then Gerrard would already have had their head on a spike to warn others not to double cross him. He didn't know whether being the son of Gerrard Argent would be a blessing or a curse. Knowing what his father would do next was tricky. He hoped that Gerrard would have overlooked the obvious signs, or even ignored them. But knowing how smart the man is, he knew that again was unlikely going to happen. At some point he was going to have to confront his father and take the blame. He just hoped the man would not involve Alison. For years he had spent trying to cover his tracks, keeping his daughter away from this side of the family. Now there was a chance it would shatter all in one night because his daughter had to date the local beta wolf out of everyone in the high school.

"Time to face the music."

Getting up, Chris walked towards his bedroom door and paused for a second. His hand hovered over the door handle. Different scenario's ran through his mind as he began to turn the handle. Opening the door, Chris spotted Gerrard walking up the stairs. Standing tall ready to face the music, Chris straightened his back and walked towards his father.

"Gerrard."

The man turned around and looked to Chris. His facial expression plain, once again hid his emotions.

"Chris. We need a little talk. How about a drink on the rocks shall we? I just have a quick matter to deal with and then I will be right downstairs."

Chris looked to his father then nodded. Walking past his father, Chris headed downstairs with his eyebrows furrowed whilst deep in thought.

Styles sat on Scott's chair as Scott fell backwards onto his bed. Coach had the team running around doing suicide runs after they lost their home game.

"Next time, Danny goes in goal. I can't feel my feet let alone my arms!"

Styles poked at his usually ticklish feet to prove a point. Scott groaned as he contemplated getting up and moving.

"I can't believe coach made us do them. Even the wolf side of me is numb."

Styles looked up to his friend with his tilted head.

"Do wolves even get cold?"

Smirking, Scott turned to his best friend.

"Not when Alison is around."

The pair laughed as Styles looked shocked at first then sat forwards. The horny usual teenager looked put his chin on his right fist and smiled more.

"So does that mean you and Alison-"

Scott jumped up off the bed and looked at Styles in horror.

"Styles! Come on man. Have you seen her dad? He's shot me once already. Not to mention the amount of times he had pushed his pistol to my head. Even tonight I thought he was going to shoot me and serve me for tea to Gerrard. He was pissed to say the least. You should of seen his face when Gerrard had said he invited me over. The anger going through his eyes was crazy, not to mention the amount I felt reeling from him. I'm actually surprised that I even made it out of that meal."

Scott sighed and sat down.

"What makes it worse. Is Gerrard knows-"

Styles jumped up and looked out the window before closing the curtains swiftly.

"Gerrard Argent knows your a wolf and you are still alive? How do you know he hasn't been following you this evening? Are you sure he knows? What if-"

"He threatened my mum Styles. You can't tell anyone, not Derek, not Lydia not even Peter. I'm only alive because he wants me to be."

Scott's pocket began to vibrate as ringtone filled the air. Instantly the teen smiled and grabbed his phone and lifted it to his ear. As he answered the caller, Scott put a finger up at Styles whilst warning him not to talk.

"Hey Alison. How are you? Sorry I had to leave-"

A frown plastered across Scott's face as he nodded to himself.

"Yeah, I understand. We can use Styles as a messenger."

Styles jumped up and down trying to grab Scott's attention to protest when his best friend hung up on Alison and frowned.

"What do you mean use me as a messenger? Why use me. That's unfair, I didn't sign up to this-"

Grabbing Styles shirt, Scott held his ADHD friend still.

"Alison and I can't be seen near one another. She's concerned that her parents are watching our every move. Her mum's banning her from seeing me and threatening to send her father to kill me if she even catches us together…"

Scott fell back against his bed and let out a long sigh.

"I love her Styles. What do I do?"

Chris sat on the sofa and tapping his hands on his knee's. The fire was warming him up on the wintery night. Outside it was cold, the snow had begun to pour from the skies dropping the temperature significantly. A glass of whiskey was placed onto the table in front of Chris making him jump. Looking at the hand, Chris followed it up to his fathers face.

"Drink."

Gerrard smiled as he took a sip from his own glass before walking over to the fire place and leaning against it. Chris looked at Gerrard before grasping his glass and downing the liquid in one hoping it would make this talk go smoother. Fire burned in his throat as he felt the alcohol warming him inside out. Letting out a sigh, Chris sat back and awaited for a response.

"When I heard the snap on the field, I knew his leg was broken. Yet when I walked up to him and looked down at Scott'on the floor, his leg was completely fine. Now I find that odd don't you think?"

Gerrard looked to his son before continuing.

"So now comes the question that has been on my mind. I know I didn't raise an idiot Christopher. At first I thought did you know, but of course you did. You're an Argent. Then I realised you knew and you hadn't took him out. Which got me questioning why you would possibly continue to allow your daughter, my granddaughter, continue to DATE a wolf."

Gerrard walked around to Chris before looking down at him. His eyes boaring into his sons. Anger and disappointment flowed from Gerrard's face.

"I think we should go for a little walk don't you?"

Chris looked to his father with a puzzled face. His mind was circling about, Trying to understand what his father was getting at but the alcohol seemed to have hit him harder than he thought.

"I-"

Gerrard smiled as he lifted his sons arm over his shoulder, pulling him into a standing position. Chris tried to fight against his fathers movements but his mind seemed to have lost control of his body. He tried to pull away but couldn't move. His eyes darted around as his father dragged him outside and towards the land rover in the freshly laying snow. 'Why can't I move? I had one drink-'. As Gerrard threw his son into the car, the realisation hit Chris.

"Choo drug me-"

Chris winced inside as he heard himself speak. Gerrard sat down in the drivers side and closed the door behind him before looking to his side. The man ignored the mumbled talk of his son and started the engine. Chris watched his father with drooping eyes as the car pulled away from the house. A feeling of dread ran through him as he realised he was helpless at the mercy of the ruthless Gerrard Argent. Chris thought of Alison then the members of the Hale and McCall pack as his eyes closed to the hum of the car on a main road and the windscreen wipers swooshing the fresh snow flakes away.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will certainly add more to the story. Especially with some Argent and Hale secrets :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope people are enjoying this. I hope to upload one everyday to help me creatively. I am currently working on a Sci-Fi novel and to stop myself getting writers block, I decided to write some small fanfiction to keep the creativity going. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Derek growled as he stood in a stand off with his uncle Peter. The pair had been at it for hours, training and preparing for attacking the Kanima. They knew who had become the Kanima, just getting ahold of Jackson hadn't been easy. Each try they took was thrown back in their face leaving them to limp away to heal. Pouncing at Peter, Derek took a low swipe at his uncles feet to distract his balance. As he raised his hand to assist throwing the man to the floor, Peter regained his balance quickly before landing a fist into his nephews face. Staggering backwards, Derek fought to regain his balance. Before he could, Peter had flawed his nephew and placed his claws strategically at his throat.

"How much I would love to show you what it is like to have your throat slashed by your own flesh and blood. But we have other matters to pursue."

Leaning back, Peter walked away from Derek and stared out the window frowning.

"Why didn't you. We might have other matters but I know how much power means to you Peter."

Turning around and flashing his teeth, Peter tried to restrain his anger.

"Right now no power can protect anyone from Jackson. Just one nick and we all are unprotected. And I don't like that thought."

Peter growled then turned and walked towards the sofa before falling down onto it. Stress ran through him at the thought of just one person taking so many people down. How is he suppose to become an Alpha when there's a Kanima running lose killing people and affecting those he plans to steal power from.

"We need a plan and fast. Because at this rate, everybody in Beacon hills will be dead."

* * *

Scott wrapped up into his bed after a long night. Styles had stayed for a few hours whilst they talked about ways that he could still speak and see Alison. The call had unsettled him, yet he knew it was coming. With the way Chris had threatened him at the dinner, he knew trouble was going to come. Oddly enough he was more concerned for Alisons father. Sighing, Scott banged his head against the pillow.

"Scott?"

Looking up, Scott looked to his mother.

"Is everything okay?"

Scott shook his head and sat up on his elbows.

"I've lost her mum. I like her and I lost her."

Melissa sat down on the side of Scott's bed and smiled softly with sympathy.

"You really like her don't you?"

Scott looked down before looking back to his mum.

"She's special mum. There's no-one else like her."

Nodding, Melissa brought her hand to her son's face and gently rubbed his cheek. Watching her son in love just brought a smile and warmth to her heart. But seeing him confused and heartbroken also broke hers.

"Does she know?"

Shaking his head, Scott looked down.

"She knows, course she does."

Tilting her head, Melissa sat back taking in her son's expressions.

"Have you told her?"

Scott looked up to his mother and tilted his head.

"She's a girl, she'll know. I like her a lot."

Laughing softly, Melissa stood and walked towards the door of Scott's bedroom.

"A lesson for you Scott, she doesn't know. Girls don't just magically know. You need to tell her, tell her everything and tell her you love her. The sooner the better. Before you lose her for good. Now get some sleep, I'm heading to work as they are short staffed this evening."

Blowing Scott a kiss, Melissa walked out the room and headed down the stairs. Scott listened quietly to his mother getting ready for work before going out to her car and driving down the road. Laying back and staring at the ceiling, Scott thought of how he would tell Alison.

* * *

Blinking his groggy eyes, Chris focused on trying to open them. He felt his body being dragged before lowered against what felt like a tree stomp. Looking around as his eyes began to focus, Chris noticed he was in a forest. A shadow walked up to him who he soon realised was Gerrard. Grasping Chris's hands, the man tied them up tightly without saying a word.

"Gerrar- Pleaaase-"

Chris groaned as he noticed how hard it was to speak. It made him sound weak and begging. Something that he certainly wasn't. As he focused on trying to talk, Chris's hands were tugged as his body was lifted off the ground. Gasping at the initial pain of him dangling with his feet off the ground, Chris switched to focusing on breathing. He knew that if he was kept in this position too long, his body will struggle to take in air.

"I am disappointed in you Christopher. My own son and you are letting your daughter be around and with a wolf. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you think it is a bit deja vu?"

Chris lifted his head in shock to look at Gerrard. Did he know about Derek and Kate? He always had an inkling his father knew, but Kate seemed to keep it quiet. The pair were all over each other in high school. And each time Chris had to cover for his little sister when she slipped up.

"Scoh has… Hasn' hurt aneh-body. Just like Dereeek Didn'-"

Gerrard let out a laugh before hitting Chris across the face with the butt of his gun. The man walked around his son before standing in front of his face.

"Oh no no. I know about your sisters little fling with that… Wolf. It was a part of her initiation you see. We wanted someone to get close, and when Kate managed to draw in a Hale. Who better could we rely on to take the chance? Your sister played it perfectly and don't think your cover up's didn't go un-noticed."

Chris looked at Gerrard with shock as he realised who his father was talking about.

"You see Christopher, I know all about you and your fling with a Hale as well."

Rolling his gun in his hand, Gerrard looked up and smiled at his son whose mouth was open with shock. Walking to his 4x4, Gerrard placed his pistol on the bonnet before picking up a metal pole. Smiling and rolling it in his hand, he turned to his son and walked over to him. Gerrard looked to the pole before swinging it hard into Chris's side followed my his right leg.

"Oh no no. You see. I know about you and Peter Hale. All those times you lied about going out hunting, or going to those silly high school parties. Instead you were with that pathetic wolf making out. Shaming our family each time."

Chris yelled in pain as the metal pole continued to collide with his weak body. In some ways he was glad he was drugged, making the pain go quickly. But he was also frustrated that it left him weak, vulnerable to each hit. His mind swimming as pain flared through his body from various broken bones and lacerations.

"I let you continue, to see how far you would go against the family. I watched from afar as you made out with our enemy. Yet each time you gave an excuse. That's when I sent a group of hunters after the pair of you."

Chris looked to his father as the world spun around him. Realisation hit him as he knew the hunters he spoke of. The last time the pair of them were together, they had been ambushed. They were hiding in a cabin near the school when six hunters had cornered them and Chris was forced to pretend he was hunting the wolf. He apologised to Peter before giving a blow to the mans head with his pistol. When the hunters entered the cabin, Peter was beginning to come round and they dragged him out taking him to somewhere even he hadn't been. Chris remembered the words that left Peter's lips that night. Those words he screamed as the hunters dragged him before knocking him out with four 10,000 tasers all at once.

'TRAITER! YOU USED ME YOU TRAITER! I SWEAR I WILL COME AFTER YOU AND SLASH YOUR THROAT OUT ARGENT'

Chris lowered his head as he remembered the anger in his lovers eyes as he howled before he fell to the tasers. Two days later when Chris came to know where Peter was being held, the Hale's ambushed the location and rescued a weak scarred peter whilst killing five hunters.

"You see Chris, I gave you the opportunity to redeem yourself. And you did when you killed that Omega the night after. But now, now I know it was all a cover up. To protect yourself. I'm sorry to say no-one will be protecting you now."

Gerrard slammed two sharp objects into Chris. One in his right leg, the other in his left shoulder. Twisting the blades, Chris let out an unbearable cry.

"One perk of our family history is I know how to cause pain."

Turning the blades more, Gerrard smiled as he got up close to Chris as blood dripped from his lips.

"And now I am going to make sure you die a painful death. You are a traitor to the family and the name Argent Christopher.'

Yanking the blades out, Gerrard gave his son a second to yell in pain before he changed to the metal pole and began to hit his son repeatedly over and over.

After hours seemed to have past, Chris was lowered and tied to a tree where all of his weapons and tools were removed. The man was left in his blue jeans with a grey v-neck top. All of his clothes were ripped and heavily stained with blood. His head rolled about as he fought to stay conscious through the pain and darkness. Gerrard knelt down in front of his son one last time and grabbed his face.

"In a matter of hours the sun will rise. And it would not surprise me if you are dead by then. You better hope you're dead by then, because if not as soon as the mountain lions catch the smell of your blood, they are going to rip you to shreds whilst you are screaming."

Leaning in, Gerrard whispered into his ear.

"You are no longer my son, and I cannot wait for Peter Hale to find your ripped apart body. As for Alison, I'm sure Victoria will help in me convincing her that we got attacked by Peter and Derek whilst out on a walk with just our pistols. She'll have no clue that her filthy traitor of a father was helplessly bleeding in the woods."

Leaning back Gerrard smiled as he let go of his sons face. He took a fist to his own face followed by using his dagger to rip up his clothes and create claw marks across his chest.

"How fitting this must look. Goodbye Christopher."

Kicking his son's leg hard eliciting a groan from the weakened man, Gerrard smiled before heading to his van. In the distance Chris could hear his father speaking to Victoria saying there had been an ambush and that Chris was killed. Panic ran through the hunter as he thought to his daughter. 'I'm sorry Alison.' Fighting the darkness for a few more minutes until he no longer heard Gerrard's 4x4 but instead the blood pounding in his ears, Chris let his head dangle. Moments later he let the painless darkness take over.

* * *

 **Is this going to be the death of Chris Argent? Let me know what you think so far. It honestly helps!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you liked the last two. Hoping to get some more out of this as I have a fair few ideas.**

* * *

Styles sat in the drivers seat waiting for Scott. Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, the ADHD teen soon become frustrated at his friend. Quickly grabbing the door handle, he let the frustration get enough to start getting out the car.

"Styles."

Turning around, he spotted his best friend sat in the passenger seat. Frowning and leaning back, he looked his friend over again.

"How the hell did you sneak in-"

Laughing to himself, Scott looked ahead.

"You were staring for ages, and we're going to be late"

Looking tot he clock Styles swore and pushed down on the accelerator.

The bell rang as they pulled into the car park. Together the pair ran towards their economics class in the hope coach would be late himself.

"Stilinksi, McCall."

Stopping dead in the hallway, the pair looked behind them. Gerrard stood with his arms crossed.

"My office. Now."

Scott shot a worried glance towards Styles before nodding and following Gerrard to his office. The walk there was in silence, and as soon as Scott stepped into the office, he could feel the mountain ash on the walls. He looked to the door behind him making sure not to allow it to be closed.

"Late again boys"

Gerrard turned to look at them with a smile. The man seemed to be please with something and that worried Scott. Styles his usual self, decided to answer back.

"We're going to be more late the longer we talk to-"

Gerrard's smile dropped into a frown.

"Got a mouth don't you Stilinski? Maybe it's time for you to take the blame for both of you. Detention for the next week."

Gerrard smiled before either of the lads could ague back.

"Dismissed. Scott, I'd like a word."

Styles looked to his alpha before getting a nod. Slowly Styles rose and walked out towards class. A bad feeling rolled in his stomach. Scott turned with a questionable look. His mind rolling over the possibilities of why he was here. Sitting down, Gerrard lowered his smile and looked the the alpha.

"You need to stay away from my granddaughter Scott. This is the only warning I am giving you. I am all she has left now and I am warning you to stay the hell away. I would be more than happy to take this gun-"

Lifting the gun and aiming at Scott, he watched as the alpha recoiled in his chair.

"And shoot your brains out."

Scott stared at the man in shock with the gun pointed at him.

"What do you mean the only one? She has her father!"

Scott leaned forwards. It was then he noticed the smell. Blood. He looked Gerrard up and down and that's when he spotted the blood patch. Looking down Gerrard spotted it himself and pulled his top up.

"Derek ambushed us last night. He ambushed us Scott. Cornered me and Christopher."

Gerrard made sure that Scott was looking.

"He threw me against the rock, slashing me. I watched as he slashed my own sons throat. MY SON!"

Throwing his hands against the desk, anger rolled off him as he re-opened his stitches.

"Get out of here Scott. Before I kill you too. And I swear if I see you near Alison, I will cut you in half. And Scott, if you tell anyone, I will come after you."

Scott shot up from his chair trying to understand what he had witnessed. Walking backwards, he retreated out the office and towards his classroom.

* * *

Stirring through the grogginess, Chris Argent leaned his head back against the tree. Taking in a deep breath, he looked around the forest. His body hurt so much that it was making him want to give into the darkness that called to him. The sun began to illuminate the floor with the sunrise, bringing a small amount of heat around him. No matter how much the sun was trailing over his body, Chris could not get warm. His blood, sticky and thick covered his body. Trying to move an inch spread pain through every broken bone and bruised muscle. Anger built over him as he tried to yell but a small cry came out instead. He was going to die, and the Alison was being told a lie. A growl caught his eye. Looking up, Chris stared at a teeth bearing mountain lion. His blood had attracted him to the area and now he was its breakfast. Anger grew in him at the frustration of being tied up. He didn't want to be its breakfast. He wanted to be in bed and this to be a nightmare. To wake up and look at his daughter. Fighting against pain, Chris tried to shake the rope that burned his skin. The mountain lion watched as it circled around its prey. The rope was tied tightly, but he had enough training to get out of it. It would just take time, and right now he had none. Using his loose left hand, Chris searched for all his secret weapons.

"Come on!"

Chris yelled as his hands checked to find all of his concealed weapons gone. Looking around him, Chris spotted a sharp rock by his hip. 'If only I could reach it.' Leaning to the side, biting through the pain, Chris reached for the rock before grabbing it. As he brought it up behind him, the mountain lion walked to his leg and bit down on it hard. Pain erupted through Chris as he yelled in pain. Kicking hard, he fought hard to remove it from his leg. Biting down, Chris gathered his breath before trying to calm himself as he continued to kick it off. 'Do it dad. Do it' Alison's voice ran through his head. 'Howl Chris. Howl. Scare it off.' Scott's echoed next as if he was next to his ear. A strange feeling rolled through his stomach. As if some kind of energy grew inside him. 'Do it for me Christopher.' Peter. Kicking out at the mountain lion, Chris pulled his leg back. He leaned forward and let out a howl as if he was a wolf himself. He continued to howl until the mountain lion began to retreat. When it finally turned to run, Chris leaned his head back and let out a cry. Tears rolled down his face as he gathered his breath. Bringing his hand with the stone up, he began to painfully slowly cut through the rope.

Hours passed until the rope snapped. Relief washed through Chris before it was quickly replaced with worry. He had only scared off the mountain lion. It wouldn't be long until it was back. Fighting to stay conscious, Chris slowly used the tree to stand. Pain washed through him as his head began to spin. Stepping forwards, Chris stood onto his weak left leg. Instantly it gave way dropping him to the floor. Before his hands could reach out, his head bounced hard off the ground. He wasn't sure if the darkness had taken him before after he hit his head.

* * *

Peter looked at his phone with confusion. Somehow someone had managed to text his phone. But it was impossible, it was a burner phone so that Scott and the pack could get ahold of him.

'BHS Lacrosse pitch. 2PM.'

His eyebrows furrowed at the thought of going out in daylight, to the school. He wasn't appreciated much in the area. Had Scott got a new phone? Or was it one of the other pack members. Curiosity got to him which was never good. Getting up, Peter looked at the clock. 12:51. If he left now he would be at the school in twenty minutes. 'Perfect.' Getting to the field early would let him scout it out and trace the source of text. He knew he would have to be careful, students would be practicing physical education, and to make it worse, the headmaster would be there. With Gerrard as headmaster, he would have to watch his step very carefully. Who knows what the Argent had boobytrapped the field with since he bit Lydia there. Growling to himself, Peter snatched Derek's car keys and headed to the garage.

Standing in the woods, Peter eyed the field. It was now fifteen minutes past when the meet was suppose to take place. All that he could see was a bag left in the centre of the pitch. At first he wanted to wait, to see if the person who text him would show their face. But after another forty-five minutes, curiosity got the best of him. Walking steadily onto the field, Peter kept his senses rolling. His eyes darted around even when he reached the bag. Kneeling down he opened it to find a ripped leather jacket, silver pistol and a note. Using the jacket to move the pistol, Peter already knew who it belong too. They reeked of the smell of gunpowder, sweat, dirt and aftershave. One that he hadn't smelt for a long time. Grabbing the note, Peter glanced around him again making sure he was alone before reading it.

 _Smell familiar Peter? I would hope it does. Because it is the last time you will smell it. I know what you did with my son. I know that you two were seeing each other behind my back._

Looking around, Peter knew exactly who this note was from. And that terrified him to the stomach. He quickly glanced down to read the rest of the note whilst on edge even more. The thought of being watched ready to be slaughtered.

 _Christopher has been bleeding to death all night in the forest. I hope you heard his last heart beat before the mountain lions pick up his scent before the mountain lions have ripped him apart. Argents will not have traitors in the family. It should of been done long time ago._

Peter's heart raced as his stomach threatened to spill across the floor. Chris. A tear threatened to build in his eyes as he crumpled the note up in his hand. Anger boiled over him at the thought of Gerrard killing his own son. Of killing his mate. Growling, he looked to the woods. Grabbing the jacket and gun, Peter looked behind him before running into the woods in search for the scent of his mate.

* * *

 **Exciting? Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I've made some mistakes so far, for example creating Scott as an Alpha too early. I do apologise, maybe look at it with an alternate universe kind of view. Hope you enjoy how it is going otherwise.**

* * *

A groggy feeling left Chris's head spinning. With each blink he focused on clearing his vision, but only so much would clear. He looked down to see his body covered in dark blood and dirt. Around him the light was fading on the ground. Looking up, Chris tried to focus beyond the branches, to the sky. What should be blue, bright and warm was in fact the colours of a sunset.

 _How long was I out for?_

Rolling onto his side, he let out an agonising cry at the pain. Gathering as much little strength as he could, Chris used the tree behind him to stand in a hunched position. A deep but familiar laugh surprised Chris from behind. Gasping and focusing on his breathing, he turned to see who it was. A young man stood before him in a blue v-neck shirt and jeans with his arms crossed as he leant against a tree. His hair spiked the same way he had it all those years ago. His blue eyes glowed at him with warmth whilst his smile was tilted into a cocky grin.

"Peter?"

Chris's voice was hoarse and weak, he wondered if even werewolf ears could have picked it up. Instantly it was confirmed when Peter smiled some more and walked forwards until he was a step away from Chris's face.

"Yes Chris? Are you going to stand there with that soppy face all day?"

Staring at Peter for a minute, Chris couldn't understand why a young Peter was here.

"Wha-"

Peter put a finger to Chris's lips and smiled. He grabbed Chris's free right hand and began to walk backwards pulling him with him.

"Come on Chris, we're going to miss the sunset."

Peter flashed another cocky smile before turning around and walking off, gently letting their hands separate. Chris watched as Peter was ten paces ahead, heading to a clearing. He looked down at his arms and legs, both appeared uninjured. He looked to his hands and they seemed to be thinner and younger. Blinking and smiling to himself, Chris walked after Peter. Following the bubbly werewolf, a feeling of happiness and calm washed through him.

"Hey Peter wait up!"

Jogging up to Peter's wolf pace, Chris grabbed him around the waist and pushed him towards a tree. He leans his head into the wolfs neck, sniffing and gently leaving a kiss on his neck before leaning into his shoulder.

"I missed you. It's been so long."

Peter let out a soft growl as he pulled Chris into his body.

"I missed you too."

For a few minutes, they stood together leaning against the tree. Chris listened to Peter's heartbeat. Gently Peter pushed Chris away from his chest.

"We're going to miss the sunset at this rate."

Chris looked up and nodded, hiding the disappointment of being pulled away from where he felt so comfortable. Peter grasped at Chris's hands before dragging him gently towards the open ground. The pair of them smiling as they swooned around one another in the open grass. Peter nipped at Chris's ear before pulling him to the ground. The pair of them fighting for who had control. Rolling on the floor, the pair tossed and turned until Peter Hale pinned Chris Argent arms above his head. Sitting on Chris's his, Peter gave a cocky grin at Chris's defeat.

"Hunter defeated by a wolf."

Peter leant down and nipped at Chris's neck gently before leaning into the mans ear.

"Isn't that just interesting. The hunter becomes the hunted."

Chris growled before fighting to be released. He buckled his hips, lifting the wolf off the ground. Rolling him over, Chris pinned him down and leant into Peters neck. Nipping at it roughly, Peter let out a growl.

"I think you'll find that you, Peter Hale. Have been hunted and captured."

Looking into the wolfs eyes, Chris couldn't refrain from staring at the blue eyes staring back at him. Leaning back down, Chris kissed Peter gently before things got rough. Peter gave in to playing nice, flipping them back over and ripping both their shirts off.

Resting his head on Peters shoulder, Chris smiled as he looked up to the stars. How he missed these days. Laid together watching the sun go down until stars cover the sky.

"I miss these days."

Looking up to Peter, Chris frowned at the outburst.

"What do you mean miss these days?"

Peter looked up at the sky ignoring Chris. Confusion boiled through Chris, pulling back he rolled onto his side and looked at Peter.

"What do you mean Peter? These days? They never ended."

Peter shook his head before turning and looking at Chris.

"They ended a long time ago Chris."

Peter leant in and kissed Chris's forehead.

"It's time to remember that Chris, I'm just a memory that you want to hold onto. It's time to wake up."

Chris looked at Peter shocked, he got up and frowned.

"I am awake Peter. This is real. This is all real!"

Turning around, Chris looked at the area around him. The forest seemed to be thicker than he thought. Tree's grew around him, blocking all exits. Walls of trunks, branches and leaves blocked everything around him.

"It's time Chris, you need to wake up."

Turning around, Peter stood with his arms crossed.

"It's real… It's all real."

Chris bit his lip as confusion muddled his mind. Pain started to throb through his head. Soon pain starting throbbing through his body. Trying hard to stifle a cry, Chris dropped to his knees before falling into Peter's arms. The werewolf's arms clasped around him, holding him tightly. Rocking softly back and forth, Peter held Chris tightly.

"You need to wake up Christopher."

Letting out a sob, Chris leant further into Peter's arms.

"What's going on- I'm. Why am I cold"

Peter gently held Chris and leant his head into his neck.

"It's time to wake up."

A bright light began to glow in front of him in the tree trunks. Looking at it, Chris began to kick away in pain from Peter.

"No no no-"

Peter grasped Chris's arms and brought him back into his hold.

"It's okay Chris. We're all waiting. You need to wake up. Everyone needs you."

Chris shook his head. The light wrapped around the pair of them turning everything bright white.

"I don't want to go. Please don't make me. Peter please don't make me-"

* * *

Scott sat on the roof looking into Alisons window. He couldn't bring himself to see her, not with all the threats Gerard had given. He could smell the newly laid wolfsbane around the house, but emotions got the better of him.

He watched as she worked on her crossbow, anger, grief and so many more emotions rolled off of her. As soon as Scott found out she wasn't at school, he finished his classes by 2pm and sat watching her out of view. It was a lot harder in the daylight to stay out of view. Especially with Victoria and Gerrard around. There was the odd few hunters coming to which Scott supposed was to mourn the death of a fallen hunter. But surely there should be more. Something seemed odd. Something seemed so off. Reaching for his phone, Scott opened up a message and began to type when he remembered Gerard's warning. Sighing, Scott put the phone away before slipping away.

Walking down the street, Scott reached for his keys when an odd presence washed over him. Standing still at the bottom of the Argent's road, Scott felt fear. A lot of fear. Looking around he searched for the source until it faded. Frowning, he put on his helmet and jumped on his bike. Grabbing his phone, he texted Styles and Derek.

'Is everything okay? Something feels wrong. Scott.'

Sending the message, Scott put his phone away and focused on riding. Kicking up the stand, Scott rode his way to work. If anyone could help him get a clue on what was going on and why it felt wrong, Deaton was the man.

* * *

Sniffing the air, Peter frowned as the scent went cold.

 _Come on. Come on. Come on!_

Frustration ran through Peter. It had been over an hour and he lost the scent. Panic rose through him at the possible thought of why he lost the scent. With winter setting in, the sun had already begun to set. The orange sky gave warning to the small amount of time left before darkness fell. The thought of Chris being helpless in the dark panicked him more. Mountain lions often hunted through the area this time of year. If they smelt the blood of Chris Argent then he would be dead.

 _Chris can't be dead he just can't._

He had already been out there the previous night, left by his father bleeding to death. Peter could only hope that somewhere in Chris was some fight, some fight to survive. For Alison, Scott and the pack.

 _And for me._

Gripping the leather jacket tightly, Peter fought desperately to bite back the bile that was rising in his stomach. Chris had been out for at least 16 hours. Bleeding god knows how much, and knowing Gerard it wouldn't be a small amount. The sick bastard would never let Chris off lightly. He would torture him just right so that he felt the most pain he could feel before dying a horrible death. Dropping to his knee's, Peter hung his head at the thought of his mate being dead. The thought that he was dead because of him. Because he had drawn a hunter away from his beliefs. Broken what they stood for. Closing his eyes, Peter thought of the days he and Chris would skip school and run to their spot in the forest. The spot where they would lay in a small opening watching the sun fall over Beacon hills until the moon and stars lit the night sky. Both ignoring the fears of being caught because when they were together, they were happy.

 _I miss those days. I miss you Chris._

Leaning back as the wind picked up, Peter let it clear his mind. Let the wind blow away his emotions and clear his senses. Closing his eyes, Peter brought Chris's leather jacket to his lips and kissed it gently.

 _I'm sorry Chris._

Leaning into the jacket, Peter bit back a sob. Werewolf's don't cry. Smelling the jacket one last time, Peter savoured the smell of sweat, dirt, gunpowder and aftershave. The smell of Chris. After a minute, Peter lowered the jacket and looked to the sky where star's were beginning to glow through the darkening sky. As another gust of wind battered Peter, a familiar scent rose to his nose. Frowning, he looked at the jacket then stood up. Sniffing the air, again he caught the scent of Chris. It was close, and it certainly wasn't his jacket. He smelt blood. A growl caught his attention in the distance.

Mountain Lion.

"Hold on Chris!"

Getting up, Peter legged it in the direction of the familiar scent of Christopher Argent. He jumped through branches, over raised roots and under fallen tree's. Determination set in his mind with hope. Hope that somehow he would find his mate alive. After what seemed like hours, but was only a mere two minutes. Peter spotted the mountain lion that was circling a tree. As he got closer, he spotted a familiar person laying face down in the dirt, his scent bringing tears to Peters eyes. Darting through the last few tree's, Peter growled as he turned into his werewolf form. Growling at the mountain lion, Peter stood still and tall. Turning around the mountain lion looked at the newcomer and growled. Jumping towards Peter, it lunged for his throat. Sensing the creatures moves, Peter ducked and brought his claws up into the chest of his prey. Digging them deeper as he pulled its body to the floor. It let out a sharp cry before falling silent and weightless to the floor. Without thinking, Peter pulled his hand away and jumped over the creatures body before falling to his knee's by Christophers side. Rolling him into his lap, Peter cupped the mans face with his right hand. Pulling the man in close, Peter howled into the night. A painful cry for his injured mate that he was sure would be heard for many miles. Listening carefully, Peter waiting for the thud of Christopher's heart beat. Time seemed to slow as he painstakingly waited.

 _Thud._

Looking down to Chris's chest, Peter watched the small jump of a heart beat. Frowning, he noticed how slow Chris's breathing was. The more he thought about it, the more he felt how cold the man was in his arms.

"Chris?"

Peter shook the man gently, careful not to hurt him. He could see a vast amount of injuries already, especially with the mans right arm being bent at an angle it certainly wasn't suppose to be at. Peter knew there would be more injuries, and by the colour of Chris's clothes, he knew the man had lost a lot of blood.

"Chris wake up. It's time to wake up."

Shaking him a bit more, Peter feared he was too late. Leaning down, he kissed Chris's forehead before lifting him into his arms as he rose to his feet.

"Come on Chris. Hang in there for me. Just hold on. A little bit longer. You promised me years ago you would die an old man, you've not got there just yet."

With a fast pace, Peter headed towards Beacon Hills ignoring the dead weight in his arms that was beginning to have a smell Peter didn't dare think about.

"Just hold on for me."

* * *

 **Cliff hangers, we love them. Right? Hope you enjoyed, and I look forwards to bringing a new chapter to you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for no updates for a few days. I have been busy with work and celebrating me publishing a small book. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Scott looked up as his ears peaked. He had heard a howl of a werewolf that had confused him.

 _Peter._

It wasn't just a howl that caught Scott's attention. It was the cry within the howl. The emotion that was raw. But Peter barely ever showed emotion unless it was to benefit him. Sitting up from his bed, Scott turned and quickly stood. Though it wasn't late, he couldn't help but trying to get some shut eye. He had been exhausted from the suicide runs coach had them doing.

"Mum?"

Scott leant out his bedroom door.

"Mum where are you?"

Raising his voice, Scott shouted louder. He heard some scuffling at the bottom of the stairs before she answered.

"Scott is everything alright?"

Soon her footsteps followed.

"Somethings wrong. I heard Peter howl-"

Melissa reached the top of the stairs and frowned at Scott. She had a particular hate towards that wolf for turning her son.

"Scott you shouldn't worry about that ego-maniac of a-"

Scott growled, silencing Melissa who looked like she was going to ground him for weeks to come.

"Scott McCall-"

Stepping out his room, she looked at the pained look on her son's face. Scott wasn't a fan of Peter, and for him to look worried concerned him. Leaning his head back and crouching down, Scott howled loudly hoping Peter would hear him. The noise shook the house, knocking paintings off the wall as his terrified mother held her ears to protect them.

"Somethings wrong."

Scott frowned and looked to the window, the howl had come from the far side of Beacon Hills.

"I think Peter's hurt. I need to get go to Deacon-"

Turning to his mother, Scott looked at the worried expression. Melissa nodded and stayed still as her son walked towards her.

"I will take you. For all we know it could be another one of his tricks. Another game. Get in the car, I'll grab my spare kit."

Melissa walked into the room not giving her son a chance to argue. Scott nodded to himself and headed to the car, grabbing his jacket on the way.

When he arrived at Deaton's Veterinary, Scott headed straight inside. On the way he had called Styles who insisted Derek should be called and that he would be ten minutes. Even though the door said closed, Scott could tell Deaton was here. His senses wouldn't be able to tell him because of all the mountain ash in the wood, but because of his boss's car still being parked outside. Scott let out another howl, hoping that Peter would understand it as help, if he wasn't too injured. With both his mum's skills and Deaton's knowledge, hopefully they could help the wolf. A howl recognisable to Peter's voice filled the air, closer this time. Heading straight for the doors, Scott pulled out his keys and unlocked it.

"We're closed."

Scott growled quietly before his boss came out from the room behind with a confused look.

"Scott it's your day off, what are you doing here?"

Deaton looked to the gate pondering whether he should seal himself in if Scott was about to pose a risk.

"It's Peter. I heard him howl, he's hurt-"

Deaton frowned and nodded, turning and grabbing supplies.

"I must admit I do not feel comfortable with healing the man. He causes too much damage in his wake. Where did you hear him?"

Turning, Deaton looked into Scott's eyes.

"On the south side if Beacon Hills. I sort of told him to come get help-"

Melissa opened the front door and chucked her supply bag onto the floor. She leaned over grabbing her breath then looked up to Scott.

"Well is he here yet?"

Scott and Deaton looked to Melissa before shaking their heads simultaneously. Standing up straight, she pointed to her bags.

"Had we best not get ready for an injured wolf then?"

Scott nodded, both he and Deaton walked to Melissa's bags. Together they grabbed the supplies and headed into the back room.

"Place them by the table Scott. I will grab more supplies from the supply cupboard. Get some mountain ash ready, and restraints. We all know how strong Peter can be. If injured he will do what he can to protect himself."

Nodding, they all started cleaning the back room down. After ten minutes, Scott looked up sniffing the air whilst frowning. He headed towards the door with Deaton following behind him curiously and ready to take down the wolf with a sedative. The familiar bell rang with the door opening and a pair of shoes walking heavily on the lino. As the pair rounded the corner, the pair of them came to a stand still in shock. Melissa quickly followed them to see how badly injured the man was. Her voice quickly filled the room.

—

Peter stood still breathing heavily as he held a bloodied unconscious Christopher Argent who was barely hanging onto life. Mud covered them along with the hunters blood. Scott and Deaton, who Peter couldn't help but notice was holding a syringe, both stared at him. It was only when Melissa McCall walked out of the backroom and paled before speaking up brought everyone back to the situation.

"Oh my god Argent!"

Instantly she ran over to Peter and checked for a pulse before the hunters deadweight body was dragged from his arms by Deaton and Scott. Walking behind them, Peter watched as they lowered Chris onto the silver table meant for animals. Time seemed to slow for Peter as Melissa and Deaton cut at Chris's clothes revealing the black and blue body with multiple deep lacerations. Scott ran to and from the stock room, carrying handfuls of bandages and gauze. With each blink, everything seemed to have change. One minute Peter was watching them carefully but quickly work on the heavily bleeding wounds, the next they were rushing and forcing oxygen into Chris's lifeless body whilst Melissa was performing compressions. Deaton stood at the end of the table, his hands around Chris's mouth holding down an oxygen mask.

"Peter can you grab another tank from the storage cupboard."

Scott ran around his mother, swapping places to begin compressions as Melissa inserted a syringe into Chris's arm.

"Peter!"

Snapping round, Peter looked to Deaton who stared back to him.

"Get the oxygen tank from the storage room!"

Quickly the words sunk in. Spinning around, Peter turned and legged it into the storage room. Knocking everything on the shelves, he searched high and low for a tank of oxygen.

"Come on come on!"

Looking to behind the shelves, Peter spotted the silver tank. Grabbing it he turned on his heels, claws beginning to dig into the metal as he raced back towards Chris. Moving to Deaton's side, Peter handed the tank and watched as the man quickly swapped the oxygen tubing over. Turning the valve, the man frowned and began banging on the tank.

"What is it? Why is there nothing coming out"

Deaton looked to Peter then Melissa.

"We're out of oxygen. That was the last tank."

Scott looked to Deaton with panic in his eyes as he continued the compressions. Feeling Allisons fathers ribs cracking under the force of his CPR. Peter looked to Deaton before shoving him out the way. Leaning over Chris at an angle, he began to time Scott's compressions as he leant over the lifeless man's face. Bringing their mouths together, Peter began to force oxygen into his mates lungs. With each gasp to get oxygen himself, Peter would curse at the lifeless man's lips.

"God damnit Chris. We both said I would be first."

 _Breathe._

"Wake the hell up Chris!"

 _Breathe._

"BREATHE CHRISTOPHER!"

Forcing another lungful into Chris, Peter growled before pulling back and howling towards the ceiling.

 _Thud._

Turning to Chris's chest, Peter stared. Looking quickly to Scott, the both of them pulled back for a second.

 _Thud._

Melissa shot forwards ignoring the previous few moments and placed two fingers onto Chris's neck.

"We have a pulse!"

Squealing, Melissa quickly grabbed another syringe and pushed it into the cannula she had placed as Scott was doing the compressions. Deaton quickly moved to Peters side, resting a hand on the wolfs shoulder before returning to tending the wounds. Stepping back Peter held in the tears that were fighting to break. He watched as Deaton and Melissa continued to work on a now breathing Argent. A hand reached Peters arm and squeezed gently with reassurance. Sniffing the air, Peter knew it was Scott standing next to him. He just didn't dare take an eye off of Chris's body. His mind mentally pushing for the man to keep breathing.

"He'll make it. Argents strong."

—

Blinking slowly, Chris let his eyes adjust to the dim light around him. A tube in his nose tickled as some kind of air flowed. Trying to bring his left hand up, Pain shot through his shoulder taking his breath away. With each gasp he tried to take to smooth out the pain, more erupted in his chest.

"It would be wise to stay still."

A hand grasped Chris's right shoulder, squeezing gently to help calm him.

"Your body is still trying to recover, it seems you have been through a rough time. For now I need you to stay still."

The hand squeezed his shoulder again before leaving gently. A blurry figure leaned over Chris, grasping his right hand.

"You've not healed properly yet, you need more time. I'm giving you a sedative and some more pain killers. Count from ten to zero and it will be all good."

 _Ten._

A cold sensation washed through Chris's hand that mad him begin to panic.

 _Nine._

Looking for the figure, Chris tried to reach out to protect himself.

 _Eight._

"Just relax Chris. It's all good, Melissa and Scott are outside, Peter will be back soon.

 _Seven._

Peter? Why was Peter here? He needs to get away from Gerrard!

 _Six._

Darkness started to form around the edge of his sight as Chris searched for Peter.

 _Five._

"You're save Chris. Just relax."

 _Four._

"Peter. Where's Peter-"

Chris reached out trying to grasp at the figure.

 _Three._

A hand grabbed Chris's and pushed it towards his stomach.

 _Two._

"He will be back Chris. You need to rest. Peter will be here soon."

 _One._

Closing his eyes, Chris felt the pain wash away from him. His body light with a strange sensation of floating.

 _Peter._


	6. Chapter 6

Melissa leaned against the doorframe with a coffee in her hand as she looked down at Chris Argent on a makeshift bed. Ever since Peter brought the man in six days ago, both her and Deaton agreed to take shifts watching over him. Checking his wounds, keeping him in fresh clothing and making sure he wasn't in pain. The mans chest rose up and down with a shake from the damage, but he was still breathing. Peter had hung around since he brought Chris in. No matter how hard any of them tried to push him away even to shower, the man would give any random excuse to stay. Eventually Melissa had to pin the wolf and threaten him with a sedative to make him go get some rest and a shower. Thankfully with the exhaustion the wolf was too slow to react and gave in. She had promised that she wouldn't let anything happen and call him if anything changes. Each and everyone of them had been caught off guard when Peter had given Chris mouth to mouth. Even when Chris had stabilised, Peter was by his side holding the mans hand. Everyone thought that the pair hated each other, but obviously there was something more between them. Sighing, Melissa walked back into the backroom where Deaton was working on an injured dog that had come in.

"How is the patient?"

Melissa couldn't help but smile as she watched Scott bring over more supplies for Deaton. She was proud of how well he was taking everything thrown at him.

"He's asleep. Though we may need to get some more oxygen tanks in, his breathing is hitched again."

Deaton looked to Melissa and frowned before nodding.

"Scott would you mind going back to the medical supply store? Grab us some extra bottles as well. The rate we're going through, we will have none left this weekend. We can't risk having none about if he goes into cardiac arrest again-"

Feet stopped at the doorframe with a sudden holt. Everyone turned to see a rough looking Peter standing there with worry not just pouring off him, but worry slapped across his face.

"Is he-"

Melissa snapped around and stood in front of Peter.

"Chris is fine, he's resting. His breaths are a bit hitched but that is to be expected. I thought we agreed you were to get some rest."

Peter looked a wreck, and that was putting it nicely. Stubble blotched his face, starting to turn into a full beard. His eyes were red from exhaustion, his skin paler than usual. There was only so much a werewolf can take. Melissa and Deaton had even contemplated stabbing a sedative into the protesting wolfs leg to force rest out of him.

"I got a couple hours rest and had a shower."

Peter looked at Melissa with a frown then to Deaton and Scott. The young wolf was grabbing an oxygen tank supply bag whilst Deaton was going over his handy-work on a dog with bandages. Letting out a deep sigh, Melissa stepped to the side allowing Peter to walk into the storage room where Chris was laid.

"We seriously need to do something about him."

Melissa shook her head and walked over to Deaton. The small poodle on the table was wrapped up nicely ready to go rest in the recovery room.

"I can hear you you know."

Laughing, Melissa turned towards Deaton and leant into his ear.

"He has super wolf senses and yet he still doesn't look after himself."

The pair chuckle as they hear a growl coming from the storage room.

"I'll go get the oxygen tanks. Will five be okay?"

Deaton nodded and looked to the storage room.

"I think that should be fine, we have one left at the moment. If needs be I can do an emergency order."

Melissa smiled and looked towards the storage room.

"We should be able to start reducing his oxygen levels now. As long as his breathing starts to ease we should be able to have him off it in a day or so."

Scott nodded and followed his mums gaze. Every since he saw Argent he wondered what had happened. Peter said that they needed to keep it quiet and away from everyone else including the Argents. Scott even had to lie to Stiles which he is sure he hadn't bought. But his best mate had given in and went home before none the wiser. Peter gave no other explanation and that worried Scott. He had seen Argent few days before he was brought in by Peter at his house. Gerrard had brought him over for a meal and Chris had threatened him. Scott could understand the mans concern, but he was also concerned for him. His mind thought maybe it was to do with the meal but Gerrard had pulled Stiles and him into the office at school and said Derek had attacked him. It just didn't add up. He hadn't been able to get ahold of Derek and everyone else couldn't either. Had the alpha gone mad? Had he gone after the Argents?

Allison.

Scott frowned and looked to his phone as if expecting a text from her. It had been just over a week since the meal and her call to say they should speak through Stiles.

"We should tell Allison she has a right to-"

A deep growl cut Scott off as Peter stormed out the storage room.

"No."

Everyone turned to look at Peter in shock who looked fuming. Anger poured off him filling Scott's senses up.

"She can't know. No-one else can."

Scott looked to step forward but Melissa had already beaten him to and and stepped up to Peter.

"You cannot deny his daughter from seeing her father. She has a right to know Peter. She thinks he is dead but he isn't. Instead he's here barely alive on a make shift bed in a vetenary, no offence Deaton. But he should be in hospital and could do with some of his actual family here."

Growling, Peter pushed Melissa backwards causing Scott and Deaton to step forward ready to intervene.

"Peter."

Scott growled and pulled out his claws. He stepped closer to Peter who had his out to the side.

"They can't know. Not yet."

Scott looked to Peter and shook his head.

"She deserves to know and that's that Peter. She deserves to see her father whether he's going to make it or not. No matter what you are hiding from us. I can't keep lying to her and avoiding her."

"Then you explain the truth to her and if Chris does wake up, I hope to god you can give him a good enough reason because he kept it all secret away from her and everyone else for a very long time. No amount of running would hide you from him. Or from me."

Peter shoved his hand in his pocket and grabbed a note before grabbing a duffel bag he had brought in with Chris. Walkign past Scott, Peter shoved them into Melissa's hands before turning and going back to Chris's side. Lowering himself down, he sat down and watched the mans chest, not daring to look back.

Melissa looked to Peter as he sat down by Argents side before looking down at the bag and note on top of it. Turning around, she walked over to the table against the far wall and put them down. She looked inside to see a leather jacket and silver gun. The jacket looked old but loved, where as the gun she recognised instantly. She had seen him holding it enough times to know exactly whose it is, which lead to her guessing the jacket was the hunters as well. Looking to Peter, Melissa couldn't understand, confusion washed across her face. Why did he have Chris's belongings. Especially the mans gun, one because Peter hated weapons, and two because the hunter always kept that weapon close. Grabbing the note, she opened it up to read. Letting out a small 'oh' as she reached the end. Anger began to pour from her as she glanced to Peter then back to the note, realising exactly what had been going on and how blatantly obvious it was. Scott obviously picked up on on the anger boiling off of his mother and walked over. Both he and Deaton read the note as she put it down and turned to Peter. Walking into the storage room, she lowered down and looked at the catheter bag hidden under the blankets before checking the hunters pulse.

"It was his father wasn't it."

Melissa didn't need to look at Peter, instead she left the statement in the air as she carried on checking Chris's observations. She could feel the wolf tense at her comment before nodding and letting out a sigh.

"It's all my fault."

Snapping up, Melissa looked to Peter and grabbed his free hand. Tensing, the man looked down before Melissa's other hand lifted his chin up. She looked into his eyes, the guilt rolling off of them.

"It is not your fault. Obviously there is something between you two."

Melissa could hear Scott and Deaton from the other room. Both had begun to realise what was going on.

"He's my mate."

Everyone turned to look at Peter in shock. They had an inkling with the way Peter was being that there was something between the pair but none of them had realised that there was something that deep between the pair. Peter's eyes looked down to Chris as his breathing changed. Instantly Melissa swore at the warning signs and began to up the oxygen.

"Get him on his side now!"

Grabbing her bag from behind she grabbed a syringe and bottle. Deaton also joined their side as Chris's body began to convulse, rolling him onto his side. Peter and Deaton held down the hunters body as Melissa grabbed the cannula in the hunters left hand and pushed the diazepam.

"What's happening? Why is he seizing?"

Peter looked between Melissa and Deaton for pleading answers as fear poured off him. Deaton looked to Scott in the doorway.

"Scott, I think it is best you go get those oxygen tanks now."

Without answering back, Scott grabbed the oxygen tank and shot out the front door. All three held Chris gentle as the tremors started to settle.

"He needs to be in a hospital. I only have so many supplies I can grab."

Melissa looked to Deaton trying to hide the worry in her face.

"I would like to agree, but having him admitted would draw attention. I would not be surprised if Gerrard has somebody on the know inside the hospital."

Deaton looked down to the man beneath them and frowned. A seizure was certainly a bad sign. It meant that there was more to his injuries than originally thought.

"Just do what you can please. I have money, just do anything you can for him-"

Peter pleaded with the two medical professionals whilst looking to Chris. He grasped the hunters hand gently and squeezed hoping that the contact would send comfort.

—

Pulling up to the medical supply store, Scott felt his heart facing. He knew that Argents injuries were bad, but to see the already weakened man shaking uncontrollably had hit home hard. He felt admiration for a man who had been more than just a hunter, sticking to his code and so much more. Even with multiple threats, the man made sure that no one would hurt him, not unless he hurt an innocent first. He stuck to the code, even if it meant killing Scott's own kind. He had to respect that had rules. But going to school with Allison who had put on a stern face was hard. Scott kept his distance from her, and it was obvious he had picked up on it. Which would explain why she hadn't confronted him about it. The note Turning off the ignition, Scott leant over his seat into the back to grab the oxygen tank bag. As he began to turn around, the smell of blood filled the air around his mums car. Looking to the drivers door, he spotted someone in the shadows with a familiar smell. Opening the door, Scott looked to see Derek in the tree's. He leant against the tree with his right hand across his stomach covered in a black liquid.

"Derek?"

The man walked a few paces towards Scott before dropping to his knee's.

"Derek!"

Dropping to Derek's side, Scott looked the man up and down. He could smell the blood mixed with familiar smells of the loft. But there was also the smell of wolfsbane. Looking to the wound, Scott finally noticed the broken arrow sticking out the wolfs stomach.

"Derek I'm sorry but I have too-"

Yanking the arrow out, Derek let out a yell as fresh blood poured from the wound before falling unconscious. Looking towards the woods, Scott frowned then picked up the older mans body. Groaning, Scott mumbled about Derek loosing some weight as he carried him inside the storage facility. Thankfully there was a long hallway before turning into the reception for the storage. Dragging Derek into a room on the left, Scott leant down and rested the older mans body against the wall.

"I'll be back, don't you dare move."

A grumble escaped Derek's incoherent lips as Scott pulled away and snuck out, closing the door behind him. Looking down the hallway, Scott grabbed a flat-bed trolley and began walking towards the reception. As he turned the corner, he noticed the desk empty.

"Hello?"

Scott looked behind the desk before carrying on with the grabbing the oxygen tanks. As he walked down an isle the hairs on the back of Scott's neck rose. Looking around carefully, Scott kept moving until he reached the oxygen tanks.

"Are they for Derek?"

Turning to look down the isle, Scott looked to Allison with her bow raised. He cursed himself silently at not noticing her scent before looking back to her.

"What would it matter if it was?"

Scott reached down to grab an oxygen tank only to be met with an arrow whizzing past his hand. Snapping round, he growled towards Allison.

"It all matters. He deserves to die a painful death for what he did. I will make sure he suffers before I put him down like a dog that he is."

Growling loudly, Scott turned to Allison in his wolf form.

"Derek does not deserve it at all."

Allison laughed before raising another arrow at Scott.

"He ambushed my family, harmed Gerrard and killed my father. To the point I am not even allowed to have my own fathers body to bury. Do you know what that's like Scott?"

Standing back in shock, Scott couldn't believe it. Allison had believed everything Gerrard had said. She had taken it upon herself to give vengeance, even when it is lies.

"You have no idea."

Stepping forwards, Allison pushed the wolf knowing full well he was refusing to stand up to her.

"I have no idea? I have no idea?! I lost my father Scott! My father! Then you go around ignoring me. I know you know the truth Scott. You're hiding because you know Derek killed my father."

Scott pushed Allison back shoving her bow away from her at the same time. He growled and flashed his claws.

"Derek didn't kill your father."

Allison laughed at Scott and pulled out a knife she had stashed.

"How blind are you Scott? Just because you're part of Derek's pack doesn't mean you need to be a complete-"

Growling, Scott cut off Allison and pinned her against one of the isle shelves.

"Derek didn't kill him because your father isn't dead."

Realising what he had said, Scott quickly pushed off and stepped away from a shocked and confused Allison. Her scent mixed and carried on mixing with various emotions.

"He's dead! Gerrard said-"

Snapping round to look at her, Scott couldn't help but bite back.

"Gerrard is the one that lied to you Allison. I'm here to get oxygen tanks for your father because he may not make it. Hell I'm surprised he's even alive with how badly Gerrard had beaten him up. I hope your father doesn't wake up to see the disappointment of a daughter he has."

Turning around, Scott began to grab the oxygen tanks from the shelves.

"He's-" A sob sounded behind him. "He's alive?"

Lowering the last oxygen tank onto the flatbed, Scott sighed and turned to look at Allison. She was looking at her hands shaking, then to Scott with tears dropping down her face. Every inch of him wanted to grab her and shake her. Instead he grabbed the trolley handle and nodded before heading back to the reception. He noticed that the staff member was still not around.

"I paid for her to stay away for a few hours."

Scott looked to Allison before carrying on. He stopped at a storage door and opened it up to a curled up Derek. Looking up to Scott, Derek frowned then curled back up. He sniffed the air a few seconds later and then lifted up to stare at Allison. He shot backwards and began to growl before Scott stepped in front of him.

"Derek stop. She won't attack you. I know it wasn't you."

Frowning, a fatigued Derek looked to Scott who kept looking between them.

"Right now we need to get Derek to Deaton and get these oxygen tanks to mum and Peter. Argent was in a really bad shape when I left so I don't care what happened the last how ever long. You are both coming with me. Allison push the trolley."

Leaning forwards, Scott grabbed a weak Peter and lifted him over his shoulder.

"Seriously Derek you need to lose some weight."

Growling to Scott, Derek quickly shut up when he was shuffled on the young mans shoulder. Walking to the car in silence, Allison kept looking to Peter then away. The pair of them shared brief moments of glancing before looking away. When they reached the car, Scott helped Derek into the back before loading the oxygen tanks into the boot.

"In."

Scott didn't say much more but walked around to the drivers seat. As Allison pulled the passenger door open, Scott stared at her shaking his head.

"In the back. With Derek."

Allison shot Scott a look before closing the door when he growled. Once they were all sat in, Allison began to help Derek with his wounds reluctantly to avoid the silence of the drive. Every now and again she looked up to Scott through the mirror who nodded in approval.


	7. Chapter 7

Pulling up to the Veterinary, Scott slowly turned off the car and looked to Allison in the mirror. She was helping putting pressure on Derek's still open wounds. He could smell the guilt and sorrow pouring off of her. She had acted on instinct of a hunter. Taking down someone she thought had hurt an innocent. If he could even call what hunters call innocent. She looked up to Scott before opening her mouth. He could see she was trying to say something, to form some kind of words but her body was refusing to let them out. Getting out, Scott walked around to the Derek's door and opened it up. Leaning in, he began to pull the alpha out the car with a grunt. He looked to Allison who was staring at the blood on her hands.

"I'll take Derek inside, start unloading the oxygen tanks."

Without looking back to her, Scott hauled Derek onto his shoulder and walked into the main reception. Sanitiser, mountain ash and various other smells amounting to the wolfs and humans in the back room. Shuffling Derek a bit more, Scott walked past the open gate and into the back room. Deaton was leaning over the main table in the centre of the room mixing what smelt like herbs. His mother stood in the storage room door, looking to what Scott knew to be Argent and Peter. With his hearing Scott could hear the wolf sniffing before popping his head out of the storage room. Everyone followed en suit and turned to see Scott holding Derek who was covered in blood.

"He's been shot with a wolfsbane arrow."

Walking over to Deaton who had already cleared the table, Scott lowered the injured alpha and pulled an arrow tip out of his pocket covered in blood.

"She shot him didn't she."

Scott turned to Peter who was starting to get angry. He walked over to him and stood with his arms crossed looking at the former alpha.

"She thought he killed her father. Gerard had done some kind of fake story that Derek killed and took away her fathers body. Can you blame her?"

Peter growled as he looked over Scotts shoulder to Derek. Once he saw Deaton rubbing something into his nephews wound, Peter turned and sat down by Chris's side.

"I am going to kill that bastard"

Shaking his head, Scott turned around to see his mum and Deaton rubbing a paste into the wounds that had now started to heal. Stepping to go forwards, Scott was instantly halted at the sight of Allison gasping with her hand over her mouth ignoring the wolfs blood on them. He looked at her staring over his shoulder. Turning around he realised that Allison could only see her fathers legs and left hand at the angle she was at. Melissa spotted the trembling teenager before Peter roared and shot out the room only to be held back by Scott.

"She didn't know the truth!"

Peter growled more as he began to fight with Scott. Thrashing to get past him so that he could reach the shaking teenage female.

"I didn't-. I'm- I didn't know he's-"

Melissa quickly walked past the fighting pair staring at them.

"Boys calm the hell down before I shove the pair of you on your arses with a single shot."

Reaching Allison, Melissa pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Allison. He's weak but he'll be okay."

The young teen trembled in Melissa's arms as tears poured. Her sob's caught Peter's attention who stopped fighting Scott and stepped back. Scott instantly looked to the wolf as he smelt the shame coming from the man. Anger had disbursed in seconds and the wolf looked to Argent before looking back to his daughter. Letting out a gruff, Peter stepped forwards towards Melissa and Allison. Scott followed behind him as he stopped in front of the trembling teen who buried herself into Melissa's arms. Peter looked to the floor before looking to the ceiling and back to the teen and Scott's mother.

"I'm sorry."

Everyone but Deaton turned to look at Peter in shock. Had the wolf who would barely admit anything especially emotions, just apologised to the hunters daughter?

"Wha-"

Allison pulled back from Melissa gently and looked to the wolf.

"Don't make me say it again."

A hint of a growl from Scott had Peter snapping to look at him before groaning and looking back to Allison whilst rolling his head.

"I'm sorry for trying to hurt you. Chr- Argent- Your father wouldn't be happy if I was to hurt you."

Allison looked at Peter with confusion before stepping away from Melissa. She looked to the wolfs posture before looking back to him.

"Why are you here. You hate my father. Hell you even try kill each other at least three times a week"

Melissa quickly stepped between the pair and looked down to Allison as she laid her hands onto the teens shoulders.

"Allison, Peter-"

Peter put a hand on Melissa's hand, distracting her as Scott let out a growl.

"I think I should explain"

Melissa looked to the wolf who nodded.

"I'll go make sure that he looks, decent."

Peter nodded and waited as Melissa walked into the storage room and closed the door behind her. She quietly went into the back room and closed the. Scott looked to Melissa and then Allison.

"I'll grab the tanks."

Scott walked past Allison and gently brushed her hand as he stepped outside to get the supplies. Peter moved his hand, gesturing to the seats by the far wall. Following Allison, Peter sat down and looked to Deaton who he knew was ready to jump in if needs be. Turning back to Allison, he watched as the teenager thumbled with her fingers in her lap. Frowning, emotions seemed to confuse the wolf.

Should I grab her hand? Put a hand on her lap for comfort? Would she stab me with one of her hidden knifes? How would she take it. How will she accept what happened between me and Chris.

Frowning, Peter looked to the storage cupboard door and then back to Allison.

Hold her hand Peter.

Chris's voice rang through Peter sending him a small amount of comfort knowing that would be what the hunter would expect of him. To push the feelings he doesn't show because he knows the wolf hides them. Reaching out, Peter gently clasped Allison's hand. With a jolt, the teen shot up and pulled her hand away in shock. Peter looked to his and let out a sigh before resting them on his lap as the teen watched him with eagle eyes.

Speak Peter. She won't stare at you forever.

Letting himself mentally note to remind Chris to stay out of his mind, Peter realised he couldn't let that happen. He liked having the hunter in his mind. Being his anker, his mate.

"I met your father back at school. When we were both at Beacon Hills High School."

Allison frowned as she listened to Peter. Why was he talking about school from so many years ago? Peter looked at Allison and understood her confusion.

"It's best if I explain this part first. It will make things make sense."

Allison nodded and looked back to peter.

"It all started when your father moved to Beacon Hills with his family and became a new student. We never had new students so it obviously caught everyones attention-."

—

Leaning back in his chair, Peter raised his pencil to his lips and chewed at the end.

"Peter hale sit on that chair properly. If it was designed to be on just two legs it would be on only two legs."

Giving a cocky grin, Peter sat straight brighting the chair back onto all four legs. He looked to Mr Lambert who was staring at him with crossed arms.

"Sorry sir, I thought it was two legs two arms."

Peter smiled as he watched the anger rise through the mans cheeks. He couldn't help but wind his teacher up. It was who he was.

"Just because your captain of the basketball team doesn't mean you can do what you want.-"

A knock at the door caught Mr Lamberts attention. He walked over in his suit and opened it up.

"Can I help you?"

Peter smiled as he leant back and brought the chair back onto its back two legs. As he chewed at the pencil once more, a strange scent caught his attention.

"Hello sir, I have recently transferred and it says that I am scheduled for Physics in this room."

Peter raised an eyebrow at how the student spoke, giving Mr Lambert the authority the man didn't deserve.

"Ah I see, you must be Mr Argent. Come in come in."

Stepping back, Mr lambert let in the new transferred student before closing the door.

"Class please welcome our new student Christopher Argent."

Everyone turned and nodded to Argent.

"Please, call me Chris."

Everyone smiled except for Peter hale who frowned at the teenager. He was covered in smells that were familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Mr Lambert smiled and looked to Chris.

"Why don't you go sit down second row from the back in front of Mr Hale."

Mr Lambert pointed to the seat in front of Peter and shot him a glance.

"Try not to let Mr Hale distract you."

Christopher Argent nodded to Mr Lambert and then walked over to his seat. As he went to sit down, Peter pulled the seat from under him with his foot causing the teenager to fall onto his arse. Everyone looked around to the sound of crashing to spot Christopher Argent on his arse with anger across his face.

"Mr Argent. Can you not find your seat correctly?"

Mr Lambert stared at Argent until he got up and sat down properly on the seat this time. Everyone turned their books as Mr Lambert began to point out where they would be reading from this lesson. Chris turned around to give Peter the stare, knowing full well what he had done. But instead was met with a cocky grin chewing on a pencil.

"What the hell was that for?"

Keeping his voice low, Argent stared at his fellow student.

"Just keeping you on your toes newbie."

Flashing another grin, Peter leaned back further. Chris had noticed how the cocky teenager was leant back on his chair until it was on its hind legs. Looking down he calculated the distance before looking towards Mr Lambert. Leaning back in his own chair, Chris brought his right leg back and hooked it around the foot rest of Peter's stool. Yanking his leg forwards, Chris bit down a laugh as he heard the teenager fall to the floor with a crash as he let go of the chair. Turning around, Chris looked at Peter scrunched up between the floor and wall staring at him with anger in his eyes. He couldn't help but flash the same cocky grin back to Peter.

"Mr Hale! Mr Argent! Head office now. This is not kinder-garden or a prank school. Go!"

Snapping round to Mr Lambert, Chris frowned then grabbed his bag and headed towards the door. As he left, he mumbled at Mr Lambert.

"Didn't want to learn any physics anyhow."

Walking down the corridor, Chris began to realise how stupid he had been. If Gerard was to hear of this he would have him sleeping outside for the next few nights.

"Hey wait up!"

Looking over his shoulder, Chris spotted Hale and turned back around. He did not want to have any more conversations with the teen. He had already got him in trouble within minutes of his first lesson.

Way to make a good impression Chris.

Carrying on towards the head-office where he had only left only half an hour previously, Chris heard the synchronised tapping of feet to his. Stopping dead, he turned around as Peter crashed into him. Grabbing the teen Chris pushed him into the lockers and pinned him there.

"Well if you wanted some alone time, I don't think this is quite the place to be. Lasted longer than I thought though."

Peter flashed a grin before being slammed into the locker again.

"Get a life. Leave me alone. I came to learn not get in trouble."

Letting go of Peter, Chris turned towards the head office and carried on walking as Peter called out to him.

"Not what you said as you walked out of class!"

—

"Dad retaliated? He actually dragged the chair from under you slyly?"

Peter smirked and nodded.

"He was cocky alright. I deserved it, but I sure as hell didn't expect it."

Allison chuckled through her sniffles and turned back to Peter before looking to the storage cupboard. Peter gripped her hand quickly to squeeze it before letting go.

"Melissa's just making sure he looks decent for you. Not that he didn't look decent, but he's got a lot of tubes and wires. We don't want to scare you. I sure as hell he wouldn't want to be waking up with you seeing him like that."

Allison looked to Peter and frowned. She hated waiting. For a week she thought her father was dead but he wasn't. Instead he was in a room in a veterinary.

"Why is he here?"

Peter looked to Deaton then back to Allison when he got a nodded approval.

"Let's continue with explaining. It will help."


	8. Chapter 8

Dribbling the ball down the court, Peter closed the distance of his oppositions net. Their defender squared him up as he tried to dribble it past him.

"Peter pass! I'm open!"

Chris manoeuvred around another defence player whilst keeping the spot open. He had a clear shot if Peter would just pass him the ball. Smirking, Peter spun around the defence player before throwing the ball up at the net. As he turned to celebrate his point, a hand grasped at the ball centimetres from the net. The tall opposition player passed the ball to one of their players before Peter had chance to turn around. By the time he turned and reached back to his net, the claxon sounded to signify the opposite teams points. Letting out a huff, Peter watched as they celebrated. Seconds later the final claxon sounded. Supporters from the rival school jumped down from their seating and onto the court, celebrating their win. Grunting, Peter walked straight off the court and into the mens changing rooms. He grabbed his towel from his bench, wrapping it around his neck before punching at his locker. Losing this match meant that they would have to win the next two to make it to the finals. Which meant a lot more work. Two hands shoved Peter into his locker, drawing a growl.

"What the hell was that about? Why didn't you pass. I was open."

Peter turned to see Chris standing in front of him with his arms crossed. Peter could smell the anger pouring off the teen. He may of had a chance to win them the match and yet Peter had decided to go for the net on his own.

"Back the hell off Argent."

Peter stepped forwards putting their foreheads together as his chest rumbled. "Hale! What the hell were you playing at? Trying to cost us the finals?"

Peter turned to see Coach standing by his office. He could tell the coach was pissed off just by expression, his senses just showed him how much.

"Well thanks to you, the team now has to work extra hard. Because of that practice is now until 6pm. Anyone who doesn't turn off is off the team."

As everyone turned to Coach to complain, he slammed his office door shut behind him. Each and every single player turned to Peter with an angry expression.

"Thank's a lot Peter."

"Not like we had other things to do."

"You're going to pay for this Peter."

Turning around, Peter grabbed his towel and shot into the shower, ignoring the steps of Chris behind him. He punched the button before leaning forwards as warm water hit his body.

"I hope you realise you've just lost another player, but seeing as you won't pass I guess you won't mind."

Peter turned his head to see Christopher Argent showering next to him. He tilted his head slightly confused, but the teen carried on.

"I have a curfew. Family business every night at 6pm. Which means I will be off the team."

Turning fully to look at Chris, Peter crossed his arms and leant against the tile.

"You can't just quit. Can't you tell your family how important this is?"

Chris let out a chuckle as he washed the shampoo out of his head.

"You're selfish you get that right? No I can't just skip family business for a game. I have responsibilities to do."

Turning to Peter, Chris frowned at the teens posture.

"Come on. Don't quit, look I should have passed-"

Chris laughed and pushed the teen before laughing some more.

"Is that a sorry from the lips of Peter Hale? My god who struck me with lightning."

Peter stared at Chris is disbelief. The teen was laughing at him, and he couldn't help but feel upset. A strange feeling spun in his stomach, he was angry but there was something else. Something warm at the way the teen laughed. Launching himself at Chris, Peter shoved him back against the tiles. A crack echoed through the showers as Argents head collided with the tiles. Peter growled at the teen before leaning in close.

"I will never apologise to you."

Chris frowned then shoved Peter back, the young wolf slipping on soapy water. Lifting his hand to the back of his head, Chris winced before bringing it round and seeing the sticky blood covering it. He looked to Peter with anger as the wolf looked at his hand in horror.

"You know what Hale. You are a nasty piece of work. Good luck with your games because I quit."

Storming out the showers, Chris grabbed his towel dabbing his head before shoving clothes on his damp body and storming out the showers. Peter looked to the floor where Chris had previously stood. Blood that had dripped from the teens head was washing away in the water towards the drain. Guilt and some strange feelings Peter was unsure of swept through his body. Chris had made him angry, he couldn't deny that. But now sitting on the floor, Peter felt empty. A strange sensation of loss ran over him and he wasn't sure why. Raising to his feet, he quickly finished his shower before heading back to the locker room.

"You know, pissing off the team and making us lose members isn't going to help."

Pulling on his jeans, Peter turned to look at Noah Stilinski freshly dressed leaning against the lockers.

"It wasn't suppose to-"

"It wasn't suppose to what? Hale, you and Chris obviously have something going on between you because why the hell would you not pass the ball. He was open. And don't give me no crap. I see the way you two look each other. Hell even in the shower the pair of you-"

Peter shoved Noah back before letting go and stepping backwards. He looked his fellow player up and down before letting out a huff. Returning to grab his shirt, Peter lifted it over his shoulder before pulling it straight.

"There is nothing between us Noah. Now back off."

Laughing at Peter, Noah smirked and looked to Chris's locker.

"Sure there isn't. See you at practice."

Walking out the locker room, Noah kicked at Chris Argents locker as he passed. A piece of paper floated from the locker to the floor. Frowning, Peter snatched at it and look at it wide eyed.

—

"What was on the paper?"

Allison looked to Peter as he frowned to himself.

"It was how I found out your father was a hunter. He had notes on areas around the Hale land to which the hunters were bunking out. Then a list of information on wolfsbane and how to integrate it into bullets."

Peter turned to Allison, eyeing her expression. Her eyebrows furrowed together, her lip dipped and her nose to the side. As if she was disgusted that her father was wolf hunting whilst at school.

"What were they planning?"

Peter leant back with a bit of shock at how forthcoming his mates daughter was being.

"They were trying to set up traps. They thought the wolf killing in the area was fro the Hale pack, but it was an omega from a few towns away."

Standing up, Peter walked over to the closed storage door. He frowned as he felt pain radiating through the door. Melissa opened the door only to yelp as she bumped into Peter's chest.

"Jesus Peter, why the hell are you by the door?"

Peter ignored Melissa, looking over her shoulder to the man behind her. Chris's face was red with sweat dripping from his brow. His breathing still hitched, a rattle wheezing with each breath. A thin blanket covered him but even that seemed to be overheating the man.

"He's breaking into a fever."

This time Peter looked to her. He stepped back and stared at Melissa's worried look. Fever meant his body was weak, trying to fight.

"We'll push fluids Peter, it's most likely the wounds around his chest are infected. I'll get some antibiotics we can push as well, but he needs rest."

Peter growled at the thought of rest. This wasn't the rest Chris Argent deserved, this was torture. Gerard had planned to make his son suffer. Obviously he hadn't planned Christopher to last this long, but he had and now he was suffering more. Allison stood behind Peter, her heart racing. She was still yet to see her father. Stepping to the side, Allison looked up to Melissa with damp eyes but kept a solid face.

"Is he going to die?"

Melissa looked at Allison in shock. She grabbed the girls shoulders as if to shake the stupid suggestion out of her.

"He is not going to die Allison. We are going to keep him alive and get him back to how he use to be."

Tears dripped down Allisons face as she nodded and embraced Melissa. The teen sobbed in the motherly figures arms as Peter walked past and sat by Chris's side. Reaching out, he clasped the mans hand and drew on the pain. He pulled as much as he could before letting go and leaning back. Allison sat down by Chris's other side and held his hand. She bit back a cry as she spotted all the tubes from leading to and from her father. She spotted one leaving the blanket by his thigh and sighed. Melissa pulled the blanket covering the the tube.

"It's just a catheter. It's to help him go whilst being out so long. To prevent infections"

Allison nodded glumly before looking back to her father. She squeezed his hand in hopes he'd feel it. Melissa silently walked around them, upping the oxygen and checking the fluids before leaving them alone. She pulled Scott and Deaton to the side to talk. Peter silently listened in with his wolf hearing.

'His body is hotter than it should be, he should be dead. There has to be foul play somewhere. No I'm not suggesting that it is Peter, I think there was something on whatever Gerard used on him.'

Scott's feet shuffled as Deaton's heartbeat raised a little.

'I think you are right. His wounds should have started healing. It would not be of a surprise if Gerard had the weapons tipped in something.'

'Allisons worried about her dad, she know's now. What if she goes after her grandfather?'

There was a small huff but Peter could not recognise who it was from.

'You should of thought of that before you brought her here Scott. Now we have to find the source of infection as well as getting you two to continue in school as if nothing happened.'

Peter looked back to Allison before looking at Chris, drowning out the conversation outside.

"I want to kill Gerard"

Shock and confusion washed through Peter as he looked to Allisons face. She was looking at her father, tears still running down her face. Anger spilled off of her as turned to look at Peter.

"I wouldn't normally object-"

Allison growled at Peter shocking him more. He looked to Chris before turning back to her with confusion.

"Look young lady, your father is hurt. He's in a bad way and right now he does not need you going on a rampage against your grandfather. He wouldn't want it-"

Allison snapped at Peter, anger running through her words.

"You are a killer Peter, I don't have to listen to anything you say. My dad always taught me to-"

A stirring groan underneath her drew her words away. She watched as her fathers head turned towards her before he squeezed her hand.

"Dad?"

Allison watched over his face waiting for a response but none came. She squeezed his hand trying to elicit a response but let out a sigh when none come. Peter looked to Allison and reached over. Squeezing her shoulder, Peter let out a caring smile.

"Did he ever tell you the time I saved his life on a hunt?"

Allison shook her head, refusing to let go of looking at her dad.

"It was the night after the semi-finals. I sought after him to beg him to come back to the team-"


	9. Chapter 9

Trudging through the woods, Peter looked up from a piece of paper. Chris had written a mini-map to the Hale territory and Peter wanted to know why. But he also wanted to ask him to return to the team. The finals was only a few days away and the team had pestered him all week to pick up the courage and apologise. They all knew that Chris was a main player to the team and without him the chance of them winning the finals grew slimmer. Peter had tried to go to Chris's house earlier but something had forced him away and he wasn't sure what. But he knew that he wouldn't find him there. He couldn't sense anyone in the house, but he caught a small whiff of Chris's scent coming from the forrest and so he decided to follow it. Now here he is, walking through the preserve looking for Chris in the dark feeling stupid. Peter could of just texted him, but it would feel odd to apologise that way. He needed it to at least sound decent enough to get the teen back on the team. Looking up, Peter sniffed at the air as a familiar scent caught his attention in the wind. Looking towards the direction it came from, Peter broken into a quiet run hoping to find the teen and to get this over with.

Crouching down, Peter walked closer towards a ditch. He could hear the breathing of a figure, but it was the scent that gave him away. Sliding onto his stomach, Peter crawled up behind the figure. He could see Chris on his back sleeping with a crossbow by his side. Anger flashed through Peter as he jumped onto the teen's chest and covered his mouth with his hand. Reaching out with his hand, Chris grabbed the crossbow and fired it towards Peters chest. Yelping in pain, Peter fell to the side with an arrow sticking out his chest. He looked to Chris gasping as the teens eyes open wide with shock and horror.

"Peter? Oh god Peter-"

Kneeling by Peter's side, Chris's hands hovered over the arrow as he panicked what to do. Looking down to Peter he saw the horror then calm cover his eyes. Reaching down to the arrow, Peter grasped it and tugged it out letting out a cry. Chris's head shot up before looking back down and shoving his hands onto Peters chest as blood poured from the wound. Smiling, Peter looked up at Chris as he watched the worry. Warmth burned through him where the teens hands lay upon his chest. His stomach knotted and turned as he look down to the hands. He should have been healing by now. Frowning he pulled at Chris's hands dragging them away from the wound.

"What the-"

Chris fought with Peter's hands before they stopped still. Panic rose through Chris as he looked to the black covering his hands. Frowning he checked that it wasn't just the darkness, but all he saw was black. Looking up to a confused Peter, Chris jumped back and grabbed his crossbow.

"You're a werewolf?!"

Peter's eyes watched the crossbow before letting out a small smile. He flashed his yellow eyes before changing them back.

"Shit shit shit! You're innocent. Oh god."

Peter tilted his head worringly before looking down and holding his hand over the wound. Wincing, Peter frowned as he looked to the black blood.

"Wolfs-"

Chris threw his crossbow to the side before grabbing a satchel. Inside is ground purple powder. Leaning forwards, he pulled off his shirt and shoved it into Peter's mouth.

"Sorry but this is going to-"

Pouring the contents onto the wound, Chris rubbed the powder against Peter's jerking. Howling out in pain, Peter bit back the tears as fire burned through his body. Every time he tried to escape Chris's fingers, the pain ran through him more. Claws extended as he gripped the teens hands. Pain rushed through him until the darkness took over.

Blinking awake, Peter looked up to the stars. Pain etched in his chest as he reached down to find it covered by a rough material. Groaning, Peter lifted his head to see bandages wrapped around his chest.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you. It's pretty messy underneath."

Turning his head, Peter glared at a topless Chris with blood dripping down his arms. Trying to move, Peter bit back a yell as his still healing body reminded him of the struggled it had been through.

"Hunter."

Peter growled as he spat the words out. To think he went to school with a hunter disgraced him. Turning his head, Peter fought to get onto his hands and knees.

"Yes. I am. Stop trying to move for gods sake. You're steal healing you damn fool."

Grabbing Peter, Chris turned him over until he was pinned underneath him. Peter looked up to him with feisty eyes, ready to attack. But instead Chris just hovered. Staying there with his hands pinning Peter's by his side. His face in Peter's as if to torment him. To fill him with the scent that once felt so familiar but no longer belonged.

"Get off me."

Chris stared at Peter before shaking his head.

"Not until you have healed. You still have enough wolfsbane in you to stop most of your healing. What the hell were you doing out here Hale? Come to hunt me?"

Peter let out a huff then a growl. He watched as Chris's eyes diverted to his claws before looking back at him.

"I was trying to find you."

Chris watched, raising his eyebrow with curiosity.

"The team made me swear I would apologise to get you back on the team for the finals."

Peter smirked a little before groaning as pain rumbled through him. Chris let out a laugh before letting go of Peter's hands and leant back straddling him.

"You were going to apologise? Ha! What kind of miracle is this. Hell a wolf apologising to a hunter. Now that is funny."

Peter growled louder as he tried to push at Chris but his hands slid up the mans stomach instead. A ripple rolled through Chris's muscles as he sat still in shock biting his lip. Peter frowned before the smell of arousal hit him. Taking his hands back a little, Peter watched him as emotions stirred within him.

"I was until I knew you were a hunter. I'll never apologise to you."

Chris frowned before leaning back over Peter with his arms against the floor. He watched Peter carefully as he let out a huff.

"Oh yeah because knowing you're a werewolf is easy as well right? But go ahead, die under me. I'll just say you attacked me."

Peter laughed before trying to lunge up at Chris. Pain rippled through his chest but he carried on. Pushing his face forwards and into Chris's Peter snarled at the teen. Before he could react, lips were on his pushing him backwards. He stared through darkness until he saw Chris's eyes staring at him. Leaning back, Peter grabbed a breath as confusion washed over him. Chris stayed still taking a deep breath as he waited for Peter to relax.

"What the hell was that?"

Peter looked at him with his eyes furrowed before Chris's lips leant against his again. Seconds passed before Peter smirked and kissed back as his stomach fluttered and rolled.

—

"Of all the things you could tell her. And you tell her that?"

Looking down Peter and Allison stared at Chris Argents hazy eyes. Allison bit back a sob as she grasped ahold of her father and pulled him into a hug. A hand tapped Allison on the shoulder causing her to lean back. Peter pointed down to her father who was taking deep breaths.

"Take it easy Chris, otherwise Melissa will have my ass on a plate."

Chris looked to Peter raising an eyebrow before letting out a chuckle that turned into a cough.

"I feel like a punch bag."

Allison looked at her dad in horror before wanting to reply but Peter beat her to it.

"You were a punch bag. And more. Seems your father still doesn't approve."

Peter smiled at Chris and clasped his hand. Allison looked to Peter who returned the gesture and smiled. Standing up she looked down to her dad and squeezed his hand.

"I'm just going to get Melissa before she has all our asses on a plate for not telling her."

Chris looked to his daughter and nodded before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"How long was I out?"

Opening his eyes, Chris looked to Peter who frowned and debated on telling him the truth. Silence continued for a few seconds before Chris squeezed Peter's hand pleading.

"Two weeks."

Chris stared at Peter in shock before nodding and leaning back so he was staring at the ceiling. Letting out a sigh he moved his hands to his stomach where he let out a yelp.

"What the hell. What did you guys do to me whilst I was out?"

Chris went to lift the blanket but Peter's hands blocked him from moving it.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Unless you want to see a tube sticking out of you in an area men should not experience."

Chris glared at Peter in horror. He looked to his legs before groaning and lowering his arms.

"You dare touch that Argent and I'll insert a bigger tube next time and make sure your hands are incapacitated."

Stopping still, Chris slowly looked up to see Melissa leaning against the doorframe crossing her arms. She stepped forwards and closed the door behind her. She looked to Peter to signal for him to leave.

"No please, let him stay."

Melissa looked to Peter then Chris and nodded with a raised eyebrow. She walked to the side of him and checked on the tank before looking back to Argent.

"You sure you want him here? I need to remove the tube but I can't whilst the blankets in the way."

Chris looked to Melissa and nodded.

"Not like he hasn't seen it before."

"Only a bit more wrinkly right?"

Chris shot Peter a glance as Melissa choked back a laugh. Moving the blanket, she watched as Chris was distracted before removing fluid from the balloon. She waited until Chris was laughing with Peter over some flirting before pulling the tube out and causing Chris to let out an 'oomph'. She gently placed the blanket back before disposing of the catheter.

"Rules are simple, you pee in the next two hours or it goes back in."

A teary eyed Chris nod's to the nurse before closing his eyes and leaning back. He takes a deep breath and squeezes Peter's hand. He waits a few moments before opening his eyes and looks to Melissa.

"How bad?"

Walking over to the monitors, Melissa continued as she felt his eyes watching her. The oxygen levels were picking up and his blood pressure steadied.

"Bad is an understatement. It's going to take you months to recover along with a lot of physiotherapy."

Chris nodded as he took it all in. The thought of being out of action for months terrified him. But Physio?

"What happened?"

Melissa looked to Chris with worry. Peter looked between the pair of them as if to work out if they were playing some kind of joke.

"Chris, what do you remember?"

Chris turned to Peter and frowned. He looked to his hands and turned them over as if seeing blood on them.

"We were fighting. You, you were going to kill me!"

Chris's eyebrows furrowed together before he realised what he was remembering. He pushed himself away to the edge of the bed to be met by Melissa who was stopping him from falling off the bed.

"Come to finally kill me Hale? Come to kill me whilst I'm weak?"

Peter stared at Chris in horror as he retreated in his bed. He could see the worry in Melissa's eyes and confusion. Peter had crossed them before, was he doing it again now?

"Chris I'm not-"

Reaching around him, Chris tries to find a rippled through him as the monitor behind begins to bleep rapidly. Melissa shoots Peter a glance before he storms out the room. Chris watches his every move before trying to sit. Melissa raises the pillows before holding Chris down.

"Stop moving Christopher. It wasn't Peter. He didn't do this."

Chris glared at Melissa with confusion. He looked to the door for a few minutes before looking back. Something in Melissa eye's eyes told him she was telling the truth but his mind was trying to tell him it was all lies.

"Chris listen to me! Peter found you. Gerard left him a note, he even left your jacket and gun with it. You're only alive because Peter called out for help and Scott got us all here in time. You practically died on us three times."

Chris stared at Melissa trying to fathom the truth. His head hurt and so was his stomach. Like he needed-

"I need to pee."

Chris looked at his feet and refused to look at Melissa. He could feel her eyes burning through his back. A hand squeezed his shoulder before passing him a cardboard urinal.

"Do you need a hand? No? I'll wait outside."

Melissa walked to the door and looked back quickly to Chris still staring at his feet. Opening the door she walked out and closed it behind him. She watched as Allison stood to the side with Scott talking about the Sheriff whilst Peter sat in the corner facing the wall. As for Deaton, Melissa guessed he had gone to check on the animals.


	10. Chapter 10

After five days of being forced to do as he was told, Chris was already starting to lose his nerve. In the past he had been able to continue and would deal with things on his own. He didn't need Melissa, Deaton, Peter or anyone else for that fact treating him like an imvilid. Even if he would have died without them. He was just so use to being independent.

"You ready?" Peter leant against the door frame with a caring smile. Melissa had kept Peter away for two days before giving in. The wolf had determination to see Chris and she couldn't hold him back any longer. In the end she had to sit the pair in the same room with her in the middle and practically force Chris to listen and stay still which was hard enough.

Eventually Chris believed Peter. It was hard not too when Melissa showed Chris the note with his fathers hand writing. It was so much for Chris to think about that all he asked for was time alone. He knew it was something his father was more than capable of doing, Chris had no doubt about that. It's more of how his father used him against Peter with knowing the wolf wold retaliate at Chris's death.

That lead to Chris thinking of whether his father knew if he was alive or not. Allison had found out, and Gerard was sick enough to try get information out of her, he just hoped his daughter wouldn't fall for his fathers sick tricks.

"I'm ready." Chris attempted to pull his jumper on and humanly growled at being unable to bend his arms enough. Peter pushed off from the door frame and walked over to him. Gently he helped Chris into his jacket in silence. He brought his hand over the former hunters shoulder and gently brushed it against his neck.

"Come on oldie, we need to get you back before those legs of yours cave." Peter grinned as Chris took a step towards him then fell into his arms. With a grunt, Peter picked Chris up in a bridal swoop whilst being careful of the mans injuries.

"Put me down Peter!" Chris hit at Peter's chest with his fist and tried to move in the mans grasp. The hands tighten stilling Chris and leaving him to glare at Peter.

"If I put you down now, you will land on your ass and be unable to get back up." Crouching down, Peter grabbed the duffle bag before standing. "Just so you know, I didn't agree to you going home so early."

Chris smirked before looking to Peter's car. He had enough of the way Deaton and Melissa was treating him, so he purposely wound them up. Eventually they had enough and decided he could go home as long as someone was watching him. They didn't specifically say who, so he hoped it would just be Allison when she wasn't looking after Scott. Because then he could get away with things a lot more.

Opening the car door, Chris let Peter shuffle him into the passengers side. He watched as Peter rounded to the drivers seat and climbed in. A hand gently rested on Chris's leg before he registered what was going on.

"Peter?" Looking to Peter's hand, Chris frowned before closing his eye as fatigue peaked. At some point he felt the hand slip off of his lap as the car hummed into life.

—

Pulling up into the apartment garage, Peter pulled on the hand break and leaned back. He looked to Chris who was still asleep. Slipping out his seat, Peter grabbed Chris's keys and headed up to the apartment with his bags before heading back down.

Popping open the passenger door, Chris couldn't help but relish the feeling of pride at seeing Chris curled in the chair. Carefully Peter leaned over Chris and popped the seatbelt switch.

"P'ter?" Chris's eyes fluttered as if to look around but closed soon after. Peter smiled as he gently lifted the man into his arms with his eyes opening up again. The hazed blue eyes stare at Peter as a small smile lifts in the corner.

"Shh Chris go back to sleep." Peter smiled as he carried Chris into the elevator. He tapped his foot as he eye'd the man in his arms. As the elevator doors opened, Peter listened out carefully for if any neighbours may be prying.

Stepping to the door, Peter tapped the lower frame carefully to allow it to open. He had made sure to leave it off the latch when he dropped the bags off to make it easier for him. Carrying Chris into the apartment, Peter looked around carefully. Though it had been a long time since him and Chris had been a thing, it was still putting him on edge being in a hunters apartment.

Heading straight to the bedroom, Peter smirked as he saw the state of the room. Most of the room is clean, except for the messy bed and corner with the washing basket. A smile slapped Peter on the face before walking over to the bed and laying Chris down carefully. The hunters eyes were closed with his heart beat steady. Pottering round the room, Peter grabbed Chris some loose bottoms and a t-shirt. Carefully he swapped Chris's clothes before sitting on the bed and watching him.

Peter smiled at the sight of Chris looking peaceful. For too long he saw him injured and in pain. He tried to take as much as he could but Melissa and Deaton were always there stop him. Pulling up the quilt, Peter draped it carefully over Chris. He lifted his hand to the mans cheek and kissed him gently.

"Sleep tight."

—

Chris looked around as he felt his mind coming to life, slower than he liked. Bringing his hands to his face, Chris rubbed at his eyes until he felt more awake. With a groan, he sat up carefully and held his left arm against his stomach. He hurt like hell but he could deal with it.

Standing up carefully, Chris looked down at a feeling of loose clothing. He stared at the loose pyjama's and t-shirt that he had on. With a frown he shook his head guessing he got into them when tired.

Walking past the living room, Chris headed to the kitchen and flicked on the kettle. Turning around, he jumped at the sight of Peter standing yawning in the hallway. "My god Peter what the hell are you doing here?"

Chris pulled his arm close as pain ripped through him from jumping. The wolf quickly stepped to his side grabbing his wrist. Black veins sketched along his body as Peter drained most of the pain away from his mate. "I'm here to look after you. Now stop jumping before you tear a stitch. Melissa would have my ass on a table otherwise."

Chris looked at Peter in shock before registering what he had just said. "No, no, no. You are not here to look after me. I can look after myself perfectly fine without you." Turning around Chris walked to the kettle with a sigh and poured himself a coffee.

"Sorry to say but it was the only way you were allowed to come home. It was agreed that Allison was to stay at Scott's. Under Melissa's watch, and I am to stay here." Peter smirked as Chris rolled his head back letting out a sigh.

"This so is not happening. You can go Peter. I'll be perfectly fine on my own." Looking to Peter, Chris gave him a firm look to try convey seriousness. Instead Peter laughed at him.

"Oh I don't think so. You see, you can't do much. I even carried you in here in my arms. Not to mention seeing your junk when I changed you into your pyjama's." Peter gave a cocky smirk as Christophers face dropped with horror.

"Please say you are bullshitting. You better not have touched me whilst-"

Peter laughed even more before doubling over. "Oh I saw you perfectly clearly. Still doing your work outs, only difference is new scars."

Chris shot over to Peter and pushed him against the island in the middle of the kitchen. Pinning him through the pain, Chris reached for a weapon to realise he had none. "I swear to god Hale I will kill you."

Peter smirked and turned around to face Chris. He sniffed the air smelling the anger rolling off of Chris, but that wasn't it. There was also the gunpowder that could never be washed off, blood, steriliser and arousal. Looking to Chris, he wiggled his eyebrows before smirking. "Go on then, try not tear the stitches remember."

"Oh they won't kill you because you'll already be dead-" Chris was cut off as Peter leaned in and sealed his lips against his. The kiss was gentle but needy. At first Peter was the one chasing the kiss. Pushing against Chris's teeth, his lip tracing across Chris's bottom.

Two hands pulled Peter in close as Chris gave in. Opening his mouth for Peter to taste him. What started off as a gentle kiss became a ferocious battle for dominance. Pushing against the island, Chris forced a knee between Peter's legs parting them just enough. A gasp escaped the wolfs lips as he felt his mates leg rub against his thigh.

Pulling back, Chris gave a smirk as he rolled his leg against Peter's thigh again. He lapsed in the look on Peter's face as pleasure rolled through the wolf. Breathing heavy, Peter rolled his hips against Chris's leg as if he was on heat. "Chris. Oh god Chris." Peter kept his mouth open as the feeling washed through him.

Lowering his hand, Chris tucked it under the waistband of Peter's designer jeans and into his boxers. Rocking his knee against his hand, Chris smirked as Peter gasped and let out a long winded moan. He rubbed his hand against the wolfs hard cock and smirked at the body withering under him.

"Please Chris-" Peter rocked into Chris's hand as he felt it clasped tightly around him. Jerking him in a slow teasing way, Chris watched the wolf break underneath him. The soft moans turned into begging moans. "Chris please. Don't tease me."

Flicking his wrist, Chris tugged once more at the wolf's cock before he felt the body tense underneath him. With a teasing nip to the ear, Chris pushed against Peter's body and jerked him rapidly through his orgasm. Even as Peter's body shuddered underneath him with oversensitivity, Chris flicked his thumb across the head of his cock. "CHRIS!" Peter pushed against Chris more as his body shook quickly with a second orgasm.

Pulling his hand free, Chris lifted it to his lips and licked off Peter's cum. He smirked as Peter stared at him in shock when he slowly sucked the last strand off of his index finger. "Jesus Chris."

Shifting backwards, Chris took in the shaking wolf's posture and smiled. "Going to leave me alone now Petey?" Tilting his head, Chris watched as Peter stared at him before shaking his head vigorously. "Good. Now if you don't mind. I want to go for a shower."

Peter watched as Chris walked away with a smirk. He looked down at his body shocked at how he responded to the hunter. To how the hunter after all these years could still get him off quicker than anybody else including himself. Leaning back and letting out a huff, Peter couldn't help but think of following Chris. After all, he had to check that the man didn't rip any stitches during their little session if that was what they would call it.


	11. Chapter 11

Stepping into the bathroom, Chris closed the door behind him and leant back against it. Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes and gently laid a hand over his stomach. Pain started to ripple through him yet he still felt content.

Looking to the mirror, Chris looked to the blood seeping through his shirt. Walking to the sink, he pulled at his shirt lifting it over his head. Pain etched through him with each twist to remove the shirt.

"Chris?" Peter's voice echoed through the door. Cussing, Chris dabbed the shirt at each individual stitch side that started to weep. Without looking up from cleaning his wounds, Chris knew Peter was opening the door.

"I thought I said to leave me be" Looking at the mirror, Chris watched as Peter leaned against the door frame staring. Peter's face was still red from moments ago in the kitchen drawing a smirk from Chris.

"If I remember correctly, I shook my head. I didn't agree." Peter pushed off the door frame and turned Chris gently before taking the ruined shirt from him. "Melissa is going to rip me a new one."

Chris chuckled before hissing as Peter moved the shirt over a torn stitch. A hand grasped his right bicep before the pain quickly disappeared. A small huff escaped Chris's lips before he leaned back more against the sink.

"Sit still" Peter smirked before wiping Chris down one more time. "I miss you." Peter pulled his hand back and looked up to Chris's eyes. "I miss us."

Chris looked to Peter before moving his head away and squeezing himself away from Peter. "I can't Peter. Just leave me be." Chris's chest ached at the very words he choked to say out loud. Squeezing his hand, he leant against the shower not allowing himself to look back at Peter.

"You're seriously going to do this?" Peter looked at Chris and growled. "After everything and you're going to just do this? Give me the it never happened deal?" Chris could feel Peter's anger from behind him. Still he couldn't bare to turn around to face the wolf. His chest was crying out at him to turn around and grasp at Peter.

"Peter don't." Chris bit his lip as he closed his eyes. Shaking his head, he thought of all the reasons he shouldn't be with Peter. "We can't. I can't."

Two hands grasped at Chris's hips and pushed him against the wall. He could feel Peter's hot breath against his neck sending shivers through his body. The hands slid up his stomach, gently caressing him before lowering slowly. "For some reason I don't quite believe that."

Chris closed his eyes tightly as he fought to control his heart rate. A shiver shot through him as Peter's hands hooked underneath his pyjama trousers. Leaning back against his body's will, Chris let his body lean against Peter. The hands travelled up and down his thighs before clasping the inside of his hip.

"Tell me you don't want it and I'll stop." Peter leaned his head on Chris's shoulder and kissed gently against his neck. "Tell me you don't want this." Peter slid his right hand round to Chris's cock and gently rubbed with his palm. His left hand slid back up his stomach and gently squeezed a nipple.

"I-" Letting out a gasp, Chris bit his lip as Peter's right hand clasped his cock gently and began to teasingly jerk him. A groan escaped his lips as Peter brushed his thumb over the tip. Biting his lip Chris leant his head back to allow him more access to his neck.

"Mhm?" Peter smirked as Chris leant his head back. Kissing him gently, Peter turned his up to the back of his ear before sucking on Chris's earlobe. A groan escaped his mates lips as he felt the cock in his hand harden quickly. "What was that?" Peter nipped at Chris's ear again.

"I want it" Chris bit his lip and leant his head forwards against the wall as he shuddered a breath. "Damn I want this." Rocking his hips, Chris tried to speed up the teasingly slow pace that Peter was jerking him off at.

"Uh-uh-uh." Peter lowered his left hand and pulled Chris flush against his body and held him still. "Don't want to get me in anymore trouble do you?" He watched from behind as Chris shook his head. Smirking, Peter nipped at the nape of Chris's neck before biting gently.

Groaning, Chris rested his hands against the wall for balance. "Stop teasing" Chris grunted as Peter bucked against his backside and sped up his jerking pace. "Mmmmm."

Peter sped up the pace of jerking Chris as the moans got louder. "I like it when you moan Christopher. Just like the good old days in the woods." A gasp escaped Chris's lips before Peter pulled away. He chuckled at Chris's whimper before turning him around to face him.

"You better not leave me like this Peter" Chris scowled at Peter before quietening as a knee forced his legs apart and pushed him back against the wall. "mmmm what are you-"

Peter leant forwards to snatch Chris's lips with his. Biting on Chris's bottom lip, Peter wiggled his eyebrows before pulling back. Without giving Chris much time to protest at him pulling away, Peter lowered himself down to the ground and tugged down Chris's pyjama's and boxers in one.

"Pe- mmmmm" Chris let out a long moan as Peter took his cock in his mouth in one sweep. Swallowing around Chris's cock, Peter chuckled as Chris's breath hitched. Pulling back, Peter let go of Chris's cock in his mouth with a pop before looking up to him.

"What's up old man, can't handle a bit of this?" Peter didn't give Chris a second to think before taking his cock whole to the brim. Sucking hard, Peter picked up the pace as his mates breath hitched about him. Sliding his hands to his mouth, Peter pulled off quickly to lick his right index finger before taking Chris's cock in his mouth again.

"Less of the old- oh, oh oh!" Chris hissed as Peter's finger ran across his rim before slipping in gently at a slow pace. Clutching at the wall, Chris opened his eyes briefly to look down at Peter before moaning more as he was stretched.

Peter quickened the pace as he felt Chris beginning to crack underneath him. He could feel the tensing around his finger as Chris got closer to the edge. Peter looked up to catch Chris's glance towards him before hooking his finger at a sweet spot he knew had been neglected for a long time.

"Ungh!" Chris shuddered as Peter touched a bundle of nerves with his finger. His body exploded with a groan as he shuddered with each touch and suck. Chris watched as Peter swallowed his cum staring at him.

Pulling back slowly, Peter let Chris's cock flop out of his mouth before lifting up to take his mouth. Kissing Chris, Peter slipped his tongue into his mates mouth. Pulling back from their kiss, Peter smirked and slid one hand around Chris's cheek whilst the other supported him. "Little weak, who knew you could get off so quick?"

Chris punched Peter's side before chuckling. "Been a long time, and still injured remember." Chris watched Peter smile even with checking his stitches the wolf seemed happy.

"Yeah yeah, blame it being a long time. Still fancy a shower?" Peter nudged Chris's shoulder with his nose. "You smell a lot of sex."

"Oh so that's a crime now is it? Maybe I like smelling like I've just got off by my wolf." Chris chuckled and grabbed Peter's shirt. Together they stripped before climbing into the shower together.


End file.
